Love
by laumirot
Summary: Not a very long story but I like the idea OCC. Love will save hil or it will only destroy a pure heart?
1. A letter from an admirer

I don't own Harry Potter

Her POV

I sat on the rock near the lake, thinking about the battle on the ministry. We almost lost Sirius when he failed to fall into the veil but Remus was close and grabbed him on time. Harry felt guilty about trying to steal the prophecy for his curiosity.

My 'friends' were on the welcome feast eating and laughing while I tried to understand how everything changed so fast. I sighed and an image came into my mind; after Ron fell into the brain's pool, a masked death eater looked at me and I was looking at the most beautiful grey eyes that I ever saw. He muttered something and apparated away without trying to hurt me. I tried to think who this could be but I did not have an idea. I just remembered his words before leaving, 'See you soon little girl'.

After a good night sleep, I went to the Great hall and I found my friends waiting for me to eat before our first day of class. They were talking and laughing when the post arrived and I saw a black owl landing next to me and putting a letter on my hand. I did not know who would be writing to me and I checked for hexes founding nothing. I opened the letter watching my friends busy with the food and the paper.

' _Miss Granger,_

 _I said you would have news from me soon so I'm sending you this letter to show you that I did not forget you._

 _Do not be scare as I don't intend to hurt you. I saw you fighting on the ministry and I started to think about everything I believe until now. You are a beautiful and powerful witch regarding your parentage and I would like to be able to get to know you better._

 _Thunder, the owl that brought you the letter, is a present for you; he will be able to find me and he will be loyal to you. You can tell your friends that you father sent you a new familiar?_

 _Hoping to hear from you soon,_

 _An admirer'_

I closed the letter and I put it on my pocket. I petted Thunder who hooted softly nibbling my finger.

"Who sent you the owl?" Harry said.

"My dad, he knew that Crocks died and he thought this would help me with my post." I said crossing my fingers. "Going to class?"

"Yes, come. I think that I will need your help in potions or Snape will kill me this time." Harry said and I followed him to our first class.

The classroom was dark as usual and professor Snape gave us the instructions for the potion he wanted us to brew. Tracking potion, easy to brew but will take three weeks if everything was well done. I started to prepare the ingredients and I was organizing them on my desk when I saw professor Snape standing near me.

"Who teach you to do this?" He asked me.

"Nobody, I think is easier to brew if I have the ingredients ready or organized before I brew." I said.

"But where did you learn to put them like this?" He asked.

"I don't know, it feels right." I said and he shook his head.

"Stay after class Miss Granger, I need to talk with you." Professor Snape said and I nodded.

I continued to cut and crush the ingredients until everything was ready, so I started with the base for my potion. The color was perfect and I started to add the ingredients until I did everything that could be done at the moment. Now my potion needed to shimmer until next class. When the class was over, I told Harry to go because I had to stay and he was worried but I told him everything was ok.

"Miss Granger, I need to ask something personal and I'd want an honest answer." Professor Snape said.

"I will try sir." I said and he nodded.

"Are you adopted Miss Granger?" professor Snape asked and I nodded slowly, trying not to cry.

"My parents told me that I was adopted before leaving the country. They lived in Australia now." I said, "My magic was too much for them and after the ministry's battle, the war was too much for them also."

"Where are you living now?" He asked.

"I spent the summer on the Burrow and I will stay during the holidays here." I said, "Next summer I will be on age because of the time turner on my third year, so I will find a job and I will be ok."

"I will tell you a little story and you will help me to see how this will end." He said softly. "Many year ago, I was forced to rape a little girl like you. I was young and I tried to leave the room before the dark revel started on the Malfoy manor but then Abraxas saw me and told me to do it. This little girl was a squib from a pure blood family. She was a White but his father angered Lord Malfoy and she paid the price for this. After everything happened, I took her away telling them I would kill her but actually I help her to find a safe house. She ran away two days later and I never heard from her."

"Did you look after her?" I asked.

"Yes, everywhere and Lucius helped me; he knew that I felt guilty and he never liked these parties that his father hosted; he was lucky to be betrothed so his father did not force him to rape any of the girls. I was afraid that she could be pregnant as I couldn't cast the protection spell and I would be responsible for my actions. I never found her but one day I heard Albus telling that the White squib died in childbirth leaving a daughter on an orphanage. Her parents tried to found out which one but the wizengamot did not allow them to know about the baby but they died before getting answers about you." Professor Snape said. "Now, will you let me check your blood to see if you could be my daughter?"

"Yes sir, if there is a chance to know who I am, I will take it." I said looking into his eyes.

He went to his lab and came back with a silver potion. He poured into a bowl and he asked me to put a hair inside. After I did it, he repeated the action letting fall one of his hairs to fall into the now red potion. The potion glowed and turned dark green. He took a little vial and put some of the potion inside. He looked at me and gave me the potion.

"You need to drink it. If you are my child, any glamour you could be wearing will fade and we will be able to confirm this on the ministry." Professor Snape told me.

I sniffed the potion and it smelled like cinnamon. I drank it quick and I felt my body vibrating for some minutes. He was looking at me with tears on his eyes. I transfigured a chair into a mirror to find out that I was taller, my hair was darker and straight, my body was lean with nice boobs and my eyes were black coal like his. I was without doubt his daughter and he was looking at me with fear on his eyes.

I guessed he was expecting my rejection after five years of treating me like shit doing his work for the order. He was supposed to be a loyal death eater so be nice with a muggleborn Gryffindor who was the best friend of Harry Potter could be a big mistake. I tried to smile and I failed, how to explain to him that finding my family was more important that any mistake he probably did many years ago? That I understood that he was forced to do this?

"Professor?" I asked and I saw tears falling from his eyes. "I understand, don't worry."

"I'm afraid that now that everybody will know, the Dark Lord would try to take you from me. He is already obsessing over your intelligence and I don't know how to protect you." Professor Snape told me.

"We will find something about this but I want to know if you regret knowing about me" I said softly.

"No Hermione, I'm happy to know that you are my daughter, now the Slytherins will not bother you but I'm afraid that the Gryffindor will not take this kindly." Professor Snape said.

"Can we forget them for today and just stay like this, together for tonight?" I asked and he nodded before pulling me into his arms and kissing my head.

"Come we will take tea on my quarters." He said leading me to his private's chambers.

He called an elf and ordered tea with some finger food. We sat near the fire, talking about the next year and how to handle the possible fall out with the lions. He told me that I would have the possibility to live in his chambers if I feel comfortable around him and I told him it could be a good idea to get to know him better. We were talking about how to tell the news to the headmaster when somebody was knocking the door as there was an emergency. Professor Snape opened the door and the headmaster entered the room with professor McGonagall.

"Severus, we have a problem. Hermione Granger disappear and we don't know where she is." The headmaster said and professor McGonagall sat on a chair looking at me confused.

"Who is this girl Severus?" she said looking my dark eyes, "Severus is she?"

"Yes Minerva, I found her" professor Snape told them, "Agatha was pregnant as you know and we never knew where my daughter was. She was here at school all these years Albus."

"What do you mean?" the headmaster asked. "Who are you little girl?"

"Headmaster, I can explain this" I said and they gasped.

"Miss Granger?" The professor asked.

"Yes, is me." I said sighing, "During the summer the Grangers told me that I was adopted and moved to Australia to escape from the war and to be far from me. My magic was too much for them."

"Why you did not tell us about this? We could help you?" The headmaster said.

"I will be on age in less than a month and I was staying at the Burrow for the summer." I said, "I was planning to find a job for the summer."

"Now you have a family Hermione," Professor McGonagall said, "Severus is like a son for us and we will take care of you"

"Thank you, professor." I said smiling softly.

"Call as Minerva and Albus. Oh Albus, we have a little granddaughter to spoil now." Minerva said caressing me softly.

"Severus, what about Tom?" Albus asked.

"He will want to meet her and I don't know what to do about this." Professor Snape said.

"Well, I spent the summer learning oclumency and legilimens. I can help you with your work." I said and he shook his head.

"He can hurt you, he is not stable and the last days he was obsessing over you" Professor Snape said, "Call me Severus"

"Well, I have something to show you and maybe you can help me." I said taking the letter from my pocket and giving this to him. He read and showed it to Albus who closed his eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened? This is Tom handwriting." Albus said.

"During the battle on the ministry, a masked death eater looked at me and left without hurting me, he just told me that I would hear from him. This was before Doholov hexed me. Today I got this letter from him and my new familiar, a black owl called Thunder." I said and they nodded.

"Severus, I know this is difficult for you but she can help us understand what he wants now. If he is doubting about his ways, maybe we can stop the war and start rebuilding our world." Albus said and Severus nodded. "Will you do this for us?"

"Yes Albus, I will got meet him if he calls me." I said and Severus took me into his arms crushing me into his chest.

"I will try to protect you." Severus said.

"Go to the ministry now, there will be only the official and you can do this without any reporter looking after a snoop." Albus said and we nodded. "She will move here, so everything will be on her new chamber when you return from the ministry. I will sort her in the morning so come to my office before breakfast."

Minerva and Albus left and I followed Severus to the apparition point from where we sent to the ministry. The papers were done without problems and I was Sloan Snape after I decided to change my name to sever any contact with the Grangers. Severus was happy when I told him that the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin when I arrived on my first year so he bought me a platinum bracelet before we came back to Hogwarts. I found my room ready on his chambers and he kissed me on my head before leaving to sleep.

I woke up thinking that everything was a dream and I realized that he never told me how he thought about asking me about my family. I changed fast and I found him drinking a coffee on the sitting room.

"Good morning." I said softly.

"Morning child. Slept well?" He asked

"Yes, thanks and you?" I asked making small talk and he nodded drinking his coffee while giving me a cup. I took it and I added some sugar. "I wanted to ask you how did you realize that I could be your daughter."

"Well is stupid maybe but you brew the same way as my mother used to do, you put the ingredients as she did. You also move your finger as I do, like something that is in your blood, I never paid attention before. You also have her temper. Come, we need to go to Albus's office and after that we will go to the Great hall for breakfast and news." Severus said leading me to the floo.

Albus was waiting for us on his office with Minerva who looked the bracelet and smiled at me. Albus told me to sit and went to pick up the hat. Minerva was looking at me sad but she tried to smile.

' _Little one, nice to see that you found your father. He will take care of you and you can heal his broken heart after that cold bitch hurt him. I don't need to think as you remember you were supposed to be on his house, so you will be a_ SLYTHERIN! _'_ The hat yelled and Severus smiled while he spun me around the room. Albus and Minerva laughed at Severus antics.

"Yes, your little girl is a snake like you, just do try to be partial with her now." Minerva said." I heard you changed your name?"

"Yes, my new name is Sloan. I thought it could be a good idea to start anew and I found smart to have the same initials as my father, the Snapes, father and daughter." I said and they laughed.

"Too funny, now come I'm starving." Severus said and we walked to the Great hall together.

They told me to follow them to the head table and wait until Severus would lead me to the Slytherin table. Albus stood up in his place and asked silence.

"I have wonderful news today. Our potions master found his lost daughter, Sloan Snape and she will be with us as she was for the last five years. She will be changing her house and she will be in the Slytherin house as his father." Albus said and I closed my eyes knowing that the worst was coming now. "She was a good friend for everybody and I hoped that her former house will not forget that. Her former name was Hermione granger."

Everybody gasped, the Slytherin blanched, most of the lions were stunned and Ron's face was red.

"Holly shit" Ron yelled and I froze.

"Nice observation Mr. Weasley," Albus said chuckling, "Now let's eat before we are late for classes."

Severus told me to follow him to my first meal on my new table; Draco was shaking his head and Pansy was pale. I did not know what to said or do as we approached the table.

"Everybody, she is Sloan Snape and I expect you to help her in our house. She is living in my chambers and probably will move to the dorms after some time. Draco, I need you to help her today with her new timetable and to help her with the lions." Severus said and Draco nodded.

"It will be an honor to help your daughter sir." Draco said and Severus nodded.

"Sloan, I will see you later, try to take this day easy and not to take all the whispering to serious." Severus said petting my head before going to the head table.

I sat on a chair next to Draco and I poured some coffee on a cup. They were looking at me and did not dare to talk to me. I smiled at them and they relaxed a little. I took some fruits form a plate and they started to eat.

"So, how this happened?" Draco asked.

"We found out yesterday; I was adopted and the Granger told me last month." I said eating a cherry. "What do you think about a truce?"

"What do you thing about starting over and maybe a friendship?" Draco said and I beamed at him.

"Even better Malfoy, I always thought you could be a good friend, not need to slow down waiting for you to understand what I'm talking about." I said smirking and they laughed.

"You are really his daughter, you smirk like him." Pansy said and I chuckled. "We need girl time tonight."

"I would love to if I'd survive the lion's fury over this; I'm a traitor now." I said and they laughed. "Come, we are going to be late for potions."

We ran to the dungeons and we found the lions waiting for us on the door. Harry came to my side and look at me confused. I did not know what to say.

"Will you hate me now?" Harry asked with a sad smile and I hugged him hard, "I had my answer, you are my sister and I will not lose you over this. So, you are Sloan now?"

"Yes, I will tell you more after but …" I said

"Harry she is a snake now and a Snape!" Ron yelled, "How can you touch her?"

"She is my best friend, my sister and I will not take you talking about her like this." Harry yelled and the door opened.

"So early in the morning and we already have some Gryffindor drama." Severus drawled. "Weasley, fifteen points from Gryffindor because you ruined my morning and detention with Mr. Filch tonight. Potter, five points to Gryffindor for loyalty to your friend. Now get inside before everybody has detention."

He entered the room and we ran to our desks. I was brewing with Harry as my cauldron was there and I continued with my potion adding the good ingredients. At the end of the lesson, my potion was almost ready to be put under suspension for the next three weeks until the last ingredient should be add. Draco walked me to our next class Ancient runes and I sat with him. We worked together in a translation and was nice to be able to work with somebody who loved to study like I did.

During lunch a silver owl arrived with a letter and a small box. I looked at Severus and he nodded.

' _Dear Sloan Snape,_

 _I heard about you change of status and I'm very curious to know how this happened but for the moment I will give you the chance to get to know me through our letters. Will you write to me even when you don't know who I am?_

 _Last night I thought about you, how could be interesting to see you one day and to discover what do you like to do or how do you take your coffee. What kind of books you love or to know if you like to travel and discover things with your own eyes?_

 _I send you this little thing and I hope you like it._

 _Write to me little one and let me know you._

 _Your admirer.'_

Draco was looking at the letter and sighed. He probably knew who was writing. He petted the owl and gave him some bacon before turning to me.

"This is Pegasus, he is very nice." Draco said, "I saw the black owl yesterday and I hoped I was mistaken."

"I know, I showed this to Severus and he said we will deal with this, I don't know why he is sending this to me." I said opening the box to find a very beautiful diamond necklace. "Oh dear."

"I can help you with this. I will be by your side." Draco said. "Oh God, the Ginger is coming again."

"Snape, I wanted to tell you that you are no longer welcome at the Burrow." Ron said and left the table.

"Don't feel bad, now you are welcome at the manor" Draco said smirking.

"At the Parkinson manor" Pansy said.

"Goyle's manor" Greg said

"Crabe's house" Vincent said

"Zambini's manor and our restaurant also" Blaise said, "Well, to every Slytherin house. You don't need them."

"And if your admirer is so besotted on you, you will welcome everywhere soon." Draco muttered darkly.

"Thank you" I said smiling and we went to our new class.

The classes were calm on the afternoon and soon I was on the Slytherin common room writing my answer to my admirer.

' _Sir,_

 _As I don't know your name I hope you don't mind if I'd call you like this._

 _I wanted to thank you for your presents. Thunder is sweet and the necklace is beautiful._

 _I have new friends that help me a lot. Draco is becoming my new best friend with Harry who is like a brother to me. They helped me the last two days with everything._

 _I have questions for you._

 _Do you have a favorite food or color?_

 _What is your favorite book?_

 _Do you have a place that you would call home?_

 _I love French fries and my favorite color is blue. My favorite book is 'Hogwarts: a history' and the place that I will always call home is the castle. It had been my home for the last five years._

 _I should go to the Great Hall now,_

 _Hope everything is ok,_

 _Sloan.'_

I closed my letter and I put a picture Albus took on the last night. I call Thunder and I tied the letter to his leg and he flew away.

"Sloan, when are you moving here?" Pansy asked.

'I don't know Pansy, I just met my father and we thought this could be a good way to get know each other." I said and she whined.

"I'm the only girl on the seven year and I would love to have girl time." Pansy said. "The guys would love to have you here also. I heard them telling that you are our little princess now so they will protect your honor."

"This will be son fun" I said laughing, "What can we do to have fun here?"

"Well, we can prank the boys for a while or we can plan a revenge on the ginger." Pansy said smirking.

"But for that we need our guy's helps." I said smirking also.

"I see that you are ok Sloan, I was worried you would feel out of place at the common room." Severus said, "Come diner will be ready soon in my chambers. Miss Parkinson, would you like to eat with us?"

"Yes, sir, it would be an honor" Pansy said and we followed Severus to his sitting room.

Everything was ready for diner and we have a good time. Pansy and me were planning a good revenge on Ron and Severus was smirking and helping us with some good ideas. He was very angry with the ginger menace as he called him.

We heard a knock and Pegasus entered the room with a little box. Pansy gasped and Severus took the box and checked it for hexes. He gave me the box telling me to be carefully as it was hot. When I opened it, I started to giggled and Severus looked at me confused. I took the paper bag and put it on my dish. I had two big portions of French fries with ketchup. Pansy looked at the food trying to understand what it was and Severus took one and ate it sighing.

"This is crazy, why would he send you this?" Severus asked.

"Because I told him I like them." I said and he was shocked.

"Did you write to him?" He asked and I nodded opening the letter.

' _Little one,_

 _I hope you like this 'French fries' as you call them because I had to go to a muggles fast food to buy them for you. I tried to understand why you love this and in the end, I bought a hamburger with four portions of these things and five sodas. You are right, this is too good. Do you think that going to a fast food for a date could be a good idea? Tell me what you think about it later._

 _To answer your questions, I used to love pumpkin pie but now I thing it could be a double hamburger with bacon? My favorite color is black, I like to read 'most potent potions' and like you the place that I called home one day was Hogwarts._

 _I have some questions for you._

 _If you'd have to choose an animal to be your familiar, what would you chose?_

 _What do you want to do after finishing School?_

 _I have a nice familiar, is a little snake and she likes to be around me all the time. I did not do what I wanted to do after school, I saw myself teaching and I never got the post I so much wanted._

 _If you see the box again, you will find a little box that you'd have to enlarge. I hope you like this little gift that I found on my library._

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Your admirer.'_

I looked inside the box again and I found a little box that I enlarged and opened to find something so extraordinaire that I was speechless. He sent me a first edition of 'Hogwarts: a history' wrote by the founders. Severus looked at the book and opened to find inside a black rose.

"I would say that he is courting you Sloan, be carefully please. Parkinson, do not say a world to anybody, only Draco know about this" Severus said and she nodded. "Sloan, do you want to sleep on the dorms?"

"I would like it but I don't want to leave you alone" I said and he shook his head;

"It could be nice for you and your new friend and if I need you company, I can fetch you like tonight. Go, I will send your things with an elf." Severus said caressing my head. "Parkinson, be nice to my daughter."

"She is a good friend sir, I'm happy to be able to talk with her now." Pansy said and I smiled.

We left the room, leaving the book with my father and bringing the French fries with us. We sat on our bed eating them and planning a day on muggle London to show Pansy what is fast food. I decided to write a short answer to thank my gift before going to sleep.

' _Dear Sir,_

 _Thank you for your presents; the book is amazing, to be able to read how the founders saw our school and to try to understand their point of view._

 _I loved the French fries and I laughed looking at Pansy eating them. Now she wants to try a hamburger and a hotdog. It was funny to and we laughed a lot and they were so delicious! Thank you very much. I have to tell you that sometimes I miss muggle food as they are simpler and tasty, you need to try chocolate mint candies; they are the best._

 _For your question, if I could choose any familiar I would love a dragon, a little one to be able to have him with me. I have two dreams for after school and you will laugh about them. I would love to teach but in a very small school, maybe for the children before Hogwarts to prepare them to be here. Can you imagine how life for the muggleborn could be different if they'd know the proper etiquette before arriving to Hogwarts? The second is to have a family, some children and a loving husband, silly but true._

 _Ok, I will go to bed now but before I have a question for you. Did you ever saw a movie?_

 _Have nice dreams._

 _Sloan.'_

I laughed while I tied the letter on Thunder leg and he hooted softly before leaving. Pansy was looking at me like I was crazy and I shrugged.

"I admire you, you are so brave. Nobody talk to him like this." Pansy said.

"Pans, I have nothing to lose and if I can make my father's life easier I will do anything." I said and she beamed at me.

"You are the best Sly." She said laughing and I throw her a pillow before entering my new bed and falling sleep fast.

I woke up with Pans telling we would be late for breakfast and that Draco was waiting for us on the common room. I dress up fast and we left the dungeons, laughing about how Draco took the French fries story sulking about us not sharing them with him. We sat on the table and we ate while we talked about our first class, DADA with Remus and how we would handle the transfiguration homework. I saw Pegasus entering the Great Hall with a fuming box and Severus was near me in a second. He took the box and swear as a flare burned his hand. He checked the box and put it on the table telling to opening slowly. When the box was open, something jumped into my had a nuzzled my palm. A little blue and black dragon was looking at me with the most adorable red eyes I ever saw. I petted his head and he purred making me laugh. He flew to my neck and hid under my hair.

"Sloan, what did you tell him for this?" Dad asked.

"He asked me what familiar I would chose if I'd have the chance, I never thought he would send me one. Looked these are chocolate mint bonbons." I said opening the box and eating one. "They are so good, take one Dad."

He looked at me and smiled taking one and nodding me to open the letter. It was interesting to see him acting so care free on the great hall but I was her Slytherin daughter after all.

' _Dear one,_

 _I found this little one last night and the owner of his mother told me he needed a new home as his father was getting aggressive with him. I hope you like him. His name is Orion and have our favorite colors on him._

 _Minx, I had to go to four muggles stores to find these chocolates, you did not tell me that they were difficult to find. I have not big complains as I bought a lot of muggles candies for me. I can understand the old man obsession with them now. Be nice and I will send you more._

 _To answer your question, I never had the time to see a movie or the inclination to go. Do you have something on mind? We could go together if you'd want._

 _These letters are nice and they change my routine a little; I'm really looking forward to meeting you. Would you meet me if I promise you will be safe? Think about this and talk with your father._

 _A question to think about, would you open a kindergarten and an elementary school for magic children if you have the chance? Would you give a place for those unlucky ones to be alone or those to have intolerant muggles families?_

 _Have a nice day and write me soon._

 _Yours,_

 _An admirer'_

Dad was reading the letter and nodded me to follow him; we went to Albus's office and he read the letter frowning.

"Is he courting you Hermione?" Albus asked.

"I don't know Sir, he is nice and send me gifts. Last night, he sent me French fries." I said and he nodded.

"The questions he sent you this time are interesting because he is thinking about changing his views. He is still somebody we could save if he would show remorse and help us to rebuild our word." Albus said and I nodded.

We continued to talk and after an hour, we heard a noise and Pegasus was back with another box. When I opened the window, I found a book about dragons and how to take care of them, a box with food for Orion and everything I could need to groom him with a little bed for him. I opened the letter and I read it aloud.

' _Dear one,_

 _After I sent Orion, I realized that I forgot the send his things so I sending them now._

 _Did you thought about my idea of going to a cinema? I read on the muggle paper about a nice movie that we could see together. Nobody dies (boring) but I think you would love this. Tell me soon to organize our date. (Can we call it a date?)_

 _I found this on a muggle store and they told me it's used to talk with people who are far from each other, a mobile the salesman called it? Anyway, I charmed it so you don't need electricity or credit to call me if you'd want. I spent all the morning working on it until it worked on my manor so it will work there too. Sent me a text after you turn it on._

 _Ok, I have a meeting with the crazy woman call Bellatrix,_

 _Waiting for your answer._

 _Yours,_

 _And admirer.'_

I looked into the box again and I found a very modern mobile. It was dark blue and was ready to use. Next to the telephone I found some marshmallows and Albus was drooling over them so I gave him some. The floo was green and Moody entered the room with Kingsley.

"Albus, we have a problem" Moody said. "Snape, nice to see you here maybe you can help us. Who is this lady? Your daughter if I not mistaken."

"Yes, she is Sloan but you know her as Hermione granger." Severus said and Moody nodded.

"Sloan, nice to see you." Kingsley said.

"What is the problem?" Albus said.

"During the last days, 'you know who' was in muggle London, entering to different stores and buying things. They said that he bought two telephones and he ate in a fast food, leaving with a big bag." Moody said. "Severus, did you hear something about this?"

"I think is worst that that." Dad said, "Sloan show him"

"Sloan?" Moody asked me and I show him the telephone.

"Well, he is sending me gifts, he sent me a telephone and wants to see a movie on a cinema." I said trying to smile and they gasped.

"Albus, do you know what this could mean?" Moody said.

"Yes, my friend, the end of this war but we need to make a truce with him if he is serious about this." Albus said. "Sloan, are you going to meet him?"

"Well, I thought about this and I wanted to meet him if this doesn't bother you too much." I said blushing.

"You would go and see what he wants?" Kingsley said.

"He asked me what I think about opening school for children before Hogwarts and if I would take orphans and muggleborn children with bad families." I said and they gasped again.

"If he is thinking about this is because he wants to change his ways and we could help him. Our ministry doesn't protect our children." Kingsley said and we nodded.

"Try to meet him and to understand what does he wants." Moody said.

"Ok let me write him back. Or better I will use the phone." I said opening my new telephone.

They looked at it as it was dangerous and I laughed; when it was on, I saw a message.

TR: hey, I learned how to use this!

SS: good! Congratulations!

TR: not funny, how is Orion?

SS: hiding on my neck and nuzzling it.

TR: (sigh) lucky bastard

SS: Language please.

TR: oh yes, fucking bastard, better?

SS: arse!

TR: (sigh) no more respect for the elders

SS: sorry sir but you are acting like an asshole (bowing respectfully)

TR: so, did you think about my question?

SS: care to remember me?

TR: Sloan, will you come to the movie with me or not? Pretty please

SS: only if you'd promise me to but popcorn with extra butter.

TR: everything you'd want dear one.

SS: ok, Friday night?

TR: yes! I will send you a letter with the details!

SS: good, I should speak with the headmaster who will have a heart attack watching me texting with you.

TR: tell hello to the old man and tell him is not nice to spy private conversation

TR: what if I was sex texting you?

SS: now he is hyperventilating and my father is not happy.

TR: nobody told them to read.

SS: true

TR talk to them and send me a text before going to bed.

SS: ok, bye

TR: later

"Let me see if I got this right. The Dark Lord is not attacking any more muggles because he is obsessing over you sixteen years old daughter who has him complete wrapped around her little finger." Moody asked.

"He spent the last three days around muggles stores to but things for you, went to Romania and bought a dragon, and spent almost half an hour texting with you knowing we were reading your messages?" Kingsley said and I nodded.

"This is our best chance to end this war but we are not going to force you into this relationship Sloan." Albus said and I blushed.

"I will go Friday to see him and I will tell you later Albus." I said and they nodded.

"I just want you to be carefully around him; his temper is legendary" Severus said.

"I know dad; he is so intense and he makes feel so special." I said and they nodded jumping when Pegasus entered to the office again with a little box.

I opened the letter and read it aloud again.

' _Sloan,_

 _I have everything ready for tomorrow. I found a nice cinema where we can see the movie, they have the best popcorn as they told me. I sent Rodolphus to buy some and they are great. If I'd get a belly, this will be your fault._

 _I though we can diner on a little coffee next to the cinema, watch the movie, take an ice cream and I would send you to the castle after that._

 _I put mars on the box, I think the old fool used to love them so give him one. Ah, somebody told me that I should send you flowers so that why you found a bouquet on the box. Hope you like them._

 _Text me before bed._

 _Yours_

 _Tom, (you already know after all)'_

Sometime later, I was on my bed laughing when I remembered they shocked faces when they saw the last letter and Albus grinning face after I gave him the chocolate. Draco and Pansy were looking at me and gasped in the good moments when I told them about the letter and the text. Draco looked at the phone as it would bite him but I thought he would grill his father until he buys him one, the most expensive one.

I opened the phone and I started to write with them reading over my shoulder.

SS: Hey

TR: Hey yourself, where is the respect for the elders

SS: lost it when I entered the house of Slytherin?

TR: we will see that tomorrow.

SS: so? How as your day?

TR: not bad, I only hexed Bellatrix, she tried to grope me again.

SS: poor you, need help? I know some interesting curses.

TR: nope, she will lust after the rat for some days and this will be fine.

SS: mean one but good for her, she deserved worst.

TR! I need to find a solution for her soon.

SS: I can help

TR: will think about it. So? Ready for tomorrow?

SS: could be, and you?

TR: very much, I have your picture on my desk.

SS: I don't have one of you

TR: want one?

SS: maybe

TR: I think I have one on my desk

SS: Albus was grinning like a mad with the chocolate.

TR: I will send some more and he will stop reading our letters?

SS: I'm not sure

Draco opened the window and Pegasus entered with a letter. I found a beautiful picture of a black-haired wizard with beautiful grey eyes and a very kissable mouth.

SS: thank you for the picture

TR: what do you think about it?

SS: not alone, will tell you tomorrow?

TR: not fair

SS: well you did not tell me about mine.

TR: do I need to? I am dating you tomorrow.

SS: and?

TR: probably that means that I don't found you repulsive

SS: not a winning answer Tom Riddle

TR: Oups, sorry; your picture is beautiful dear one

SS: good save. should go now, I have two gaping friends near me and it will take me hour to send them to bed.

TR: text me or call me if you'd need me

SS: I will, night Tom

TR: nigh dear one

I closed the phone and I put it on my bed side table with the picture.

"Holly shit Sloan, this guy is over the heels with you." Draco yelled.

"I will tell you more tomorrow." I said.

"Our friend is falling hard to Draco" Pans said and I blushed. "So, tomorrow is diner movie and ice cream?"

"Yes, that is the plan" I said.

"What are you wearing, muggle I think." Draco said.

"Yes, I have some nice black jeans with a dark green shirt and leather boots." I said.

"Use heels, he is very tall, almost 2 meters I think" Draco said and Pansy nodded

"Oh dear." I said and they laughed.

After some minutes, they left me sleep and Orion cuddled against my neck. I woke up starving and I dragged Draco and Pansy to the great hall where I ate while Blaise told us about the last gossip. Ginny wanted to corner Harry and he did not like it, so he told her off in the middle of their common room, embarrassing her. They said that Harry was too nervous and they did not know why. My phone buzzed and I took it out shocking my friends.

TR: morning dear

SS: not a good place to talk, I'm eating breakfast

TR: after today everybody will know so what's the problem?

SS; true but are you ready to be seen with a bookworm like me.

TR: everyday little one.

SS: thanks.

TR: you are welcome. How is Orion?

SS: In my room playing on his house.

TR: good, he need some exercise.

SS: I eating breakfast and you?

TR: reading the paper and eating a churro.

SS: a churro?

TR: muggle food from Spain, a little muggle bakery next to my manor sell this and they are great.

SS: nice to hear but you will need exercise soon

TR: vixen and I was nice sending you some

At this point, Draco gave me a box with tasty little cakes inside. Everybody took one and we moaned making the other house curious.

SS: sorry sir and thank you.

TR: Minx you are only interested in my food.

SS: well not exactly but it helps.

TR: care to tell me what is winning you attention?

SS: not telling you.

TR: what if I tell you first.

SS: will think about it

TR: not fair

SS: Jajah

TR: mean one, you want me to make to pout on a middle of a meeting?

SS: oh, my Lord, I'm so sorry for offending you.

TR: Minx, you will have to make it up for this tonight because I pouted and I had my followers looking at me as if I'm ready to kill them!

SS: Sorry, this time really.

TR: will you make it up for me tonight?

SS: will think about it.

TR: better.

SS: have class now, see you.

TR, see you.

"Sloan this is crazy, he is the Dark Lord, he is not supposed to court somebody, or to pout or to joke like this" Draco said.

"Or to moon after you like this" Blaise said.

"I know" I said sighing while we walked to our first class, potions.

I sat on my bench next to Harry and he looked nervous. I put the last ingredient and I started to help him, trying to talk with him.

"Please tell me you will be carefully Sloan, you are my sister and he killed my parents." Harry muttered and I nodded.

"How do you know about this?" I asked.

"The connection Sloan. He is nervous, anxious about today, he is falling for you fast." Harry said and I nodded showing him our texts from the morning and he nodded, "He is already in love with you and if this can help us end this war, I will be happy for you."

"I love you Harry" I said.

"Me too sis" Harry said and held my hand for a second.

We finished the class and we went to charms when I was sitting with Draco who was asking me about my conversation with Harry. I saw Draco was interested in Harry but I was not sure if Harry would go that way. I thought about finding this and maybe Tom could help me.

When we finished the day, Orion was waiting for me on my room with Thunder and Pegasus. The silver owl hooted softly and I took the letter of his leg.

' _Dear,_

 _This is your portkey to my manor. To activate you need to say movie and you will arrive to my manor. If you see one of my followers, just tell him I'm waiting for you._

 _Last thing, before we meet, I'm very anxious and I hope that our date will be a good one._

 _See you soon_

 _Tom'_

"Ok, we need to prepare you for this. Go take a shower and please shave your legs, what if he'd touch your ankle?" Pans and I nodded, "Happened to me once, the ass gave me an ankle jewel and wanted to put it."

"Ok, I will do this fast." I said running to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I was on my room with Pans and Draco when dad entered the room. My friends left us alone and he sat by my side.

"Is difficult to see you in this position; he killed my best friend, well the girl who used to be my best friend." Dad said.

"I think I will be ok" I said softly and he nodded.

"Do not think about the order tonight, just have fun. We never saw him like this, wooing somebody, dating. Everything is new for him also." Dad said.

"I know and I will be carefully." I said.

"I want you to take this Sloan" he said giving me a purple vial.

"Dad, I, I" I stuttered.

"You are a beautiful woman and he is wooing you beautifully so it could be normal if something happens. Just be sure before doing it." Dad said smiling softly.

"I will be ok dad" I said.

"Just let me know if you are staying at the manor for the weekend." Dad said and I hugged him. "Go little one he is waiting for you."

I stood up and I took my little bag and my coat. I kissed his cheek and I took the portkey to the Riddle manor. When I opened my eyes, I found Bellatrix looking at me angry.

"Well, well, here we have the little Snape. What are you doing here little girl? Coming to join us as our little plaything?" Bellatrix asked me, pinching my arse.

"Dear Bella, care to tell me why are you touching my date's arse?" Tom asked angry.

"I thought she was our plaything my Lord." Bellatrix said moving her hand between my legs and rubbing me hard.

"If you don't take your hand off her, I will hex you bad and I will send you to Azkaban again Lestrange." Tom yelled and yanked me for her side. "I'm sorry little one. Rodolphus, how angry would you be with me if she goes back to Azkaban?

"What do you prefer Firewiskey or a good muggle brandy? Hell, I will give you both but just take that bitch to the fucking hole" Lestrange said and Tom nodded.

"Good, and add the rat also." Tom said and two dementors took the crazy death eaters away. "Good now, can we go?"

"Yes please, I just want something to forget what happened." I said and he took my hand. We apparated to muggle London near the cinema and he went to buy some popcorn and drinks. I was looking at him; he looked twenty-five years old, his dark hair was curly and long, his gray eyes we so beautiful and his mouth was made for kisses. I fell for him so hard that I was afraid that he would not feel the same. I looked at him again and I saw two beautiful blondes trying to talk to him, flirting with him and I was angry; I walked to his side and I put my hand on his arms and he raised one brow to me making me scowl.

"Dear one, I was thinking in buy some candies also, will you help me chose." Tom said taking my hand, "The film will start soon."

"Yes, I saw some interesting candies to taste." I said taking a bag and putting some candies inside.

He paid the food and we went to the lounge; we sat together and he was feeding me popcorn when the blonds entered the room glaring at me. I smirked and I heard Tom chuckling.

"Oh my, I never thought you would be a jealous one." He said chuckling.

"Jajah" I said scowling again.

"You are you father daughter." He said laughing now and I scowled harder. "Don't be angry little one, they are not interesting or beautiful to me."

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered and he forced me to look into his eyes.

"The film is starting and I think that you will love it" Tom said smiling and held me closer to him with my head on my chest. The movie was nice and I could feel him jumping in the scary parts, moving uncomfortable on the sexy ones and holding me closer on the sad ones. Near the end of the movie, I looked at him and he caressed my cheek. He bent slowly, getting close to me, giving me the time to pull away and finally he kissed me softly. It was so good; his lips were warm and plump; he lapped my lower lip so I gave him entrance and he caressed my tongue softy with his own. After some minutes, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine panting.

"I never felt this before and I'm scared" Tom said.

"Me too Tom" I said softly.

"Care to learn with me?" Tom asked and I nodded "Coming to the manor for an ice cream?"

"Yes," I said kissing him softly and he sighed.

"Good little one" Tom said and he helped me up as the film was over.

We walked slowly to the apparition point as we know that we were changing our lives and the lives of many people. We sat on the kitchen and he took some muggle ice cream for us. Mint with chocolate chips. I laughed and he raised his brow.

"Is my favorite Tom" I said taking my glass and starting to eat. He sat next to me and put his arm around me so I rested my head on his chest again.

"I feel so good right now." He said smiling

"Me too" I said softly.

"Do you need to go back to the castle tonight?" He asked.

"I need to send a message to my father but he said I could stay for the weekend if I wanted." I said blushing

"Really?" he asked grinning

"Yes" I said blushing deeper.

"What happened dear one?" Tom aske and I looked down, "What Severus told you to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"He gave me the potion" I muttered and he looked at me shocked.

"He was expecting me to force myself into you?" He asked hurt.

"Nope, he was thinking more about me seducing you" I muttered and he smirked.

"We will do only thing that make you feel comfortable." Tom said, "I'm a man not a hormonal boy after all."

"I know," I said kissing him and he deepened the kiss.

"Tired?" He asked when I yawned.

"A little" I said, "Let me write to my dad and I will be all yours."

"That sounds great dear." Tom said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

I took a parchment and a pen and I wrote a short letter to my father telling him I would be back on Sunday noon. Pegasus hooted softly and took the letter to Hogwarts. Tom led me to his room and gave me and old t-shirt and boxer to sleep. He put his black pants and sat on the bed while I went to the bathroom to change.

When I came back to the room he was reading a parchment and waved me to join him. I sat on his lap and made circles on his bare chest while he read a letter from the French minister. I toyed with his flat nipple making him growl while his little buds hardened.

"Little one, let me read this please, I will answer tomorrow." He said and I nibbled softly one of his nipples making him moan. I saw him putting the letter on the bed side table and I knew that I was for a nice ride.

He pushed me to my back and kissed me hard, touching my body and making me moan against his lips.

"Tell me, somebody touch you like this before?" Tom asked and I shook my head, "But Potter and Weasley?"

"Harry is my brother and Ron kissed me twice but it was not good, too wet." I said blushing.

"So, nobody did this to you" Tom asked pinching my nipples before taking off my shirt and suckling my nipples hard and biting me. "I told you that you would have to make it up tonight but I never thought about this"

"Hmm, this is so good" I moaned and I pushed his head closer to my breast. I moaned his name when I felt his finger ghosting over my slit and he pressed his finger against my clit. He continued to attack my breasts while he entered me with one finger making me feel my walls stretching to his intrusion. "Oh Tom, this is so good."

"Are you sure little one?" Tom asked and I nodded moaning, "If I'd take you, I will never let you go"

"Made love to me Tom, please" I said and he pushed a second finger inside and started to prepare my pussy for him. He moved his fingers faster while he kissed, sucked and nibble every part of my body that he could reach. I was buckling my hips against his hand when I felt a warm currant over my body. "Tom this is so good, TOM!"

"Nice kitten, next time I will taste you but now I need to be inside you" Tom said pulling his fingers out and positioning his body between my legs. He rubbed the head of his cock on my folds and slowly started to enter me, trying to not make me feel any unnecessary pain. When he arrived at my hymen he looked at me and I nodded. He thrust hard and he was fully sheathed inside me. The pain was great and I felt some tears falling down my cheek. He kissed them away and talked softly into my ear. "Sloan, you are perfect, you are so soft and tight"

"Try to move slowly Tom" I said and he pulled out before thrusting slowly inside and I discovered that the pain was gone while the warm feeling inside me was back. "Move faster Tom."

"Merlin, you are so good, I will never let you go now" Tom said and moved faster. He put my legs on his shoulder, entering me deeper, thrusting inside me harder and faster, giving me all his power as I met every thrust trying to feel him deeper inside me. We were close and I could feel him losing his rhythm and he kissed me hard. "To whom you belong to Sloan, who is you mate?"

"You are Tom, you are my mate, and I'm yours" I yelled scratching his back.

"And I'm yours" Tom yelled coming inside me and I followed him yelling his name again.

We were panting with our head touching and I felt a bond forming between us.

"I love you little one" Tom said with his eyes closed.

"I love you too Tom." I said kissing him softly.

We felt sleep holding each other and he rested his head on my heart.

I woke up with some soft kisses on my nape and I opened my eyes to find Tom wearing black boxers and putting a trail full of food on the bed.

"I thought we could take breakfast here and go out after." Tom said, "We can go to muggle London again if you want."

"Can we go to the zoo?" I asked and he nodded smiling

"Of course." He said feeding me a cherry. "How do you feel? No regrets?"

"And you?" I asked afraid.

"Nope but what about you?" He asked and I kissed him softly, "Nice love."

"Join me on the shower?" I asked smirking.

"Are you not sore?" Tom asked,

"a little but is ok," I said walking to the bathroom and swinging my hips

"Minx" Tom said before taking me into his arms and carrying me to the shower.

An hour later we were apparating to the zoo and he bought the tickets. I wanted to see the Black Panther, they were beautiful and lethal like Tom. He bought me an ice cream and a little stuffed panther. I was laughing and he smiled watching me grin and jump around him happily.

Eventually we made it to the manor and he told me that he had a gathering that night so I took a book and I was heading to his room when he took my hand and stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He hissed.

"To your room, I thought you have things to talk with your followers so I believe you would want me in your rooms." I said confused.

"Are you embarrassed about our relationship?" He hissed again

"Never, I did not know what to do" I said looking down.

"Sorry love, I'm not used to this." Tom said after he saw me shuddering. "You are my mate, my girlfriend, my lover so I will not hide you. You will sit by my side."

"Ok" I said and I enjoyed his kisses.

"Maybe we need to talk Sloan?" Dad asked me.

"Severus, I need to talk with you before the gathering, can we go to my office?" Tom said and dad left the room, "Everything will be fine, got put the black robe I bought for you love. I will go to pick you up in ten minutes."

I entered the room and I found a beautiful back robe with some diamond on its cleavage. I found black pumps that felt like they were flats shoes and I fixed my hair in a lose bun. I was finishing with my make up when Tom entered the room and put a beautiful necklace on my neck. It was a platinum snake with green eyes. The head rested between my breasts and was beautiful.

"This belong to Salazar Slytherin's wife." Tom said kissing my neck.

"Everything was ok with my dad?" I asked and he nodded

"He only wanted to be sure that I would not hurt you love." Tom said and I nodded. "You have another year in Hogwarts and I want you to have the top scores for our project."

"The school?" I asked and he nodded.

"Is a great idea» He said nibbling my neck again. "Come they are waiting for us.

When we entered the room, everybody looked at us and Tom nodded. I sat on a small throne next to him and he held my hand while his followers told him about some irregularities on the ministry concerning muggleborn children, how they would be keep on the dark until the time to go to Hogwarts preventing a good integration for them and their families. The minister knew when every magical child was born and it could be good to help the parents and the children to adjust to the new condition or protect the children who suffered abuse at their homes for their magic. Tom was seething as he was a victim himself.

"What can we do?" Tom asked.

"My Lord, I know somebody who is trying to stop this for several years now" Dad said scared.

"You mean Dumbledore Severus?" Tom asked and Severus nodded, "but he wants to open our world to the muggles."

"Not really sir." Severus said, "His sister was assaulted when she was almost a child. Three muggles who saw her accidental magic, beat her and finally raped her driving her crazy. His father went to Azkaban for defending his child and her mother died years after because one wrong spell from his sister. Albus only wants to stop the war and the killings."

"Are you sure Severus?" Tom asked and Severus nodded.

"He was hoping that is you'd fall in love with her, you would want to speak with him about ending the war." Severus said and Tom scowled.

"What did you say to him?" Tom asked angry.

"I told him that nobody, not even you would use my baby girl" Severus yelled and Tom calmed down. "She is my only child and I will protect her."

"I know and I know that she would not toy with anybody heart." Tom said, "We will try a truce with the order to take over the ministry with their help. We will have to work with them to find a middle ground."

"This will be good sir" Lucius said, "We can do better things working with them than against them."

"Why you think like that" Tom asked.

"I found an Order's manuscript with their objectives. They want the same things we are fighting for without the killing and shouting for blood purity." Lucius said, "Horrible to say but we need new blood. You are half blood and you are more powerful than Goyle or Crabbe. Severus is powerful and he is half-blood too. Maybe if we have the school that you Lady talks about, we can stop the loss of our old traditions."

"Prepare yourself Lucius." Tom said and he winked at me.

"For what my Lord?" Lucius asked afraid.

"Your next job, I will do everything to put you as the next minister." Tom said and I giggled. "Good, now go, I have things to do."

Everybody left and dad kissed me before leaving with a nod in Tom' direction. We left the ballroom and we went to his chamber where he showed me, oh so many times, how much he loved to have me in his manor.


	2. Bonds

I entered the Great Hall and I walked to the Slytherin table. Everybody was looking at me gasping and whispering. I sat and I poured some juice while my house mates were looking at me.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"Way to go girl, you are glowing!" Pans told me, "How was your weekend?"

"Nice, why?" I asked putting some food on my dish.

"One girl from Ravenclaw said that you were on the last gathering and that you looked cozy with the Dark Lord." Blaise said taking some bread.

"The Gryffindor were mad this morning but be happy, Potter defended you so now nobody will talk to him" Draco said and I sighed. Dam Harry.

"I heard that he went to the Headmaster to ask for a private room because the Weasel girl is harassing him." Greg said and I chuckled.

"So how was your weekend?" Draco asked and I shook my head and my phone buzzed. "You left him five minutes ago, can he wait until the evening?"

TR: hi

SS: trying to eat here.

TR: mean one, I'm missing you already.

SS: probably you are thinking about the girl who woke you up this morning.

TR: mean one; I miss you, not the vixen who woke me up at seven in the morning on Sunday.

SS: sorry but you did not complain this morning, miss you too.

TR: (sigh) how is everything on the castle?

SS: some stupid girl said that I was on the gathering so the lions are angry with me.

SS: Harry defend me and now he is an outcast also.

TR: maybe the old man could help him. A new house maybe.

SS: He would be a snake as the hat wanted him there the first time.

TR: could be nice but a hell for me.

SS: why?

TR: he is moaning after the Malfoy boy.

SS: Really?

TR: yes, is uncomfortable to have his fantasies on my head sometimes

SS: well he had yours this weekend

TR: true but probably we need to close this connection as I don't want him to see you naked

SS: I don't think him wants to.

TR: forget him. Miss you, do you think we can meet soon?

SS: not sure Tom

TR: Pretty please.

SS: I need to talk with my father and see when the head master will let me leave the castle.

TR: pouting here

SS: I have a Hogsmeade weekend in seven days.

TR: too far, need to see you sooner.

SS: let me see what I can do

TR: never told me if you like the movie.

SS: well I loved the end and you?

TR: the end of the movie was nice, the beginning also.

SS: prat

TR: mean one, it was rather refreshing seen you so jealous of the blond bitches as you called them.

SS: arse!

TR: but I liked the movie, it was interesting.

SS: good to hear.

TR: what are you doing today?

SS: probably hanging around with Draco and Pans, I will try to speak with Harry. Not talking with the lions.

TR: many things to do.

SS: wait Pegasus is here.

I caressed Pegasus who hooted softly and I took his box. I found a big bouquet of black roses with some milk chocolates. I opened the chocolates and my house mates were eating them with me. I was making some muggles food addict here.

SS: thank the flower are nice and I think my house mates loved the chocolates.

TR: it was for you

SS: mean one, they love them

TR: ok.

SS: they are begging me to take them to a fast food restaurant.

TR: going to the common room soon?

SS: yes, we are having fun there.

TR: have to go

SS: later

TR: later

"This is crazy Sloan!" Draco said.

"Let's go to the common room to talk freely." I said and we started to walk together.

"So is true that you have one Death eater courting you and that you met 'you know who' during the weekend and he was groping you in front of all his followers?" Ginny asked sneering at me and I chuckled.

"Nice one Ginevra, now let me go" I said trying to leave the room.

"You whore: is you fault that Harry left the dorms and that he rejected me." Ginevra said.

"Let me go Ginevra, I have homework to do." I said.

"Hmm that is how they call to suck snake's cocks this days?" she said and I glared at her.

"Probably you know that better than me" I said and she slapped me hard making me fall into Draco who helped me to stand.

"You are so not worth it. Come guys" I said and we left the Great Hall.

We found Father on our common room talking with some first years and he ran to my side when we entered.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"The weaslete" Draco said and the door opened showing the Headmaster and Harry.

"Good afternoon everyone. Harry was sorted and the hat put him in Slytherin." Albus said, "Try to help him"

"Potter come join us" Blaise said, "now we don't need to fight"

"Call me Harry" Harry said and everybody laughed

"Yes Harry, now let me welcome you the snake's lair." Pansy said and dragged Harry to the couches, "Tell me is true that the redhead cornered you on the common room?"

"Ah, yes, she cannot take a no easily." Harry said pulling me into his arms, "Sloan Snape! Don't you dare to make me suffer a weekend like this again!"

"Sorry Harry maybe I can help you with oclumency?" I asked and he nodded, "well, your hormones are bothering my boyfriend so we are even."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"He feels your hormones" I said wiggling my brows and he blushed. "Maybe I can help you with that."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked and my phone buzzed, "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeap, he sent it to me." I said opening the phone

TR: hungry?

SS: a little, I did not eat a lot during lunch.

TR: told you to eat better

SS: yes, Sir I will

TR: mean one

We heard a knock on the door and Draco opened. Five owls entered the room carrying big boxes. Severus check them with Albus and he froze.

"What did you tell him this time?" Dad asked.

"Why?" I asked opening one of the boxes to find it full of fast food. Hamburgers, French fries, sodas, onions rings, hotdogs, everything we could want, "I told him my house mates were asking me to take them to a fast food restaurant."

"So he sent you a meal for the entire house. I imagine him commanding this on a muggle restaurant." Albus said picking a double hamburger. The rest of the house started to eat and drink while Draco was beaming at me.

SS: thank you

TR: I see my surprise arrived, the small box is only for you

SS: ok, let me check

"Sloan, there is a box with you name." Teo said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Teo" I said opening the box to find a laptop.

"What is this?" Draco asked.

"A computer" I said and Albus came to my side to see the computer.

"Did he send you a computer?" He asked.

"Yes, let me ask him why?" I said.

SS: thanks but why?

TR: the guys told me I could see you using this.

SS: The Headmaster and father are here with all my house mates.

TR: no problem, I can speak with the Headmaster at the same time I need to tell him something.

SS: maybe I can let him use my phone.

TR: probably but now I want to see you

SS: ok, just let me send you the video call.

I put the phone down and I clicked the right button to call him. A little windows appeared and I was looking at Tom on my computer. Some of my housemates gasped and one ran behind a couch. Tom was smiling at me as I laughed watching their faces. They were all gaping at Tom.

"Mean one, why are you laughing?" Tom asked.

"Did you see their faces when you appeared on the screen?" I said and he chuckled.

"Mean one, I can embarrass you if you are not nice with them." Tom said and I chuckled.

"But I will be so angry that I will not be able to answer you messages" I said.

"Mean one" Tom pouted and Draco fell laughing, "Now, I'm embarrassed."

"Tom, can I speak with you?" Albus said.

"Yes Headmaster, I wanted to talk with you. I have some ideas to share with you and a truce to offer. I talked with some of my followers and they want a way out of this war. The problem is the actual minister." Tom said

"Call me Albus," Albus said, "You are my granddaughter's boyfriend after all. Severus is like a son for me and Minerva."

"I knew it." Tom said.

"Will you come to my office to talk?" Albus asked.

"Let me talk to my dear one and I will be there." Tom said.

"Good, my hearth will be open for you. I will call Moody and Kingsley. We talked about the truce also and they wanted a way out too." Albus said before leaving the room with father.

"Love?" Tom said and everybody gasped, "I have to go to prepare for the meeting. I will try to call you tonight."

"Is ok, just be carefully and remember to be calm." I said and he was out.

I closed the computer and I sat on the couch eating some French fries. Harry sat on my side.

"He loves you Sloan, he is truly in love with you." Harry said.

"I know, I love him too. I know is fast but I felt so good between his arms." I said resting my head on his chest. "He was so nice on the cinema.

"He went to see a movie with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we ate on a little coffee and we saw a movie. It was nice." I said.

"He is spoiling her rotten Harry" Draco said, "Did you see the Orion?"

"Who is Orion?" Harry asked.

"This little one," I said pulling the little dragon out of my hair.

"Hagrid would love to see him." Harry said.

"Yes, but he probably thinks I'm a traitor now." I said sad.

"We can go tomorrow and talk to him" Harry said and I nodded, "So you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes" I said softly, "And a Dad, a grandfather and a grandmother, is great."

Somebody was knocking the door and when Greg opened, Sirius entered the room looking for Harry.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I'm free, a death eater brought Peter to the aurors and he confessed under verasiterum. They gave me pardon and I'm free" Sirius said hugging Harry, "I'm your guardian now"

"So I can move with you?" Harry asked and Sirius nodded.

"The Black manor is your home now. Where is Hermione?" Sirius asked, "Well where is Sloan?"

"I'm here Sirius." I said hugging him.

"Yeap, his daughter." Sirius said. "How do you feel girl? I saw your boyfriend at the ministry when I was taking my Gringots key, he looked young."

"Well I'm happy" I said and Draco snorted.

"She has him all wrapped around her little finger cousin. He sent her a phone and a computer and he used them to talk to her." Draco said and Sirius laughed.

"I always said you could end this war alone but I never thought it would be like this, snogging the ancient one." Sirius said and I scowled. "Who bought this food? Can I take a hamburger?"

"Her lover boy sent us a meal" Pans said drinking some soda. "Can you imagine the Dark Lord in a fast food restaurant?"

"No, that is something worth to see." Sirius said.

"He took her to a cinema." Harry said and Sirius gasped.

"Diner, movie and ice cream?" Sirius asked and I nodded, "oh Sloan, you are in for a while, for us that means almost marriage."

"Oh," I said taking out my phone.

"Are you texting him?" Harry asked and I nodded so everybody was watching my phone now. Great.

SS: busy?

TR: never for you love

SS: diner, movie, ice cream? Somebody told me a nice theory about it

TR: oh, you talked with an older one? (Sirius scowled at this)

SS: Yeap, so you were so sure about us?

TR: not really but I had to try and this was better that I thought

SS: Yeap. Where are you?

TR: at the ministry, Lucius is taking his new job and now they are gaping at me texting with you

SS: well, I have my house mates and Sirius Black gaping here also

TR: that is the ancient one who told you about our date?

SS: yes, and he is not happy about being call ancient.

TR: he is too Gryffindor and easy to tease.

SS: mean one

TR: nope that your pet name

SS: GRRRR

TR: mean one, are you missing me?

SS: maybe a little

TR: only a little?

SS: well a lot but I have to wait until next week to see you

TR: I know, wait Albus is talking to me

I looked at my friends and I took a hamburger. It was so tasty. Harry was chuckling as Sirius was trying to understand the computer. He tried a game and he lost so he was trying something different now.

TR: mean one, can you tell your friends to sit down?

SS: Why?

TR: just do it love.

SS: ok, wait a minute

"Everybody, can you just sit down?" I asked and they nodded. Draco looked at me confused and I shrugged. "I don't have a clue but he asked that.

SS: everybody is on a couch or chair

TR: Good

We saw the door opening and there he was, standing on the door with a big smile on his face. I heard everybody gasping and I could see Sirius grasping his wand. I ran to his side and he pulled me into his arms, pressing my head on his chest.

"How?" I asked.

"We made a truce and we are working together." Tom said entering the room and leading me to a coach. "Black, your cousin is back to Azkaban but her sister would like to meet you."

"Yes it could be a good idea to meet Narcisa and probably she wants to me Andromeda too." Sirius said, "So? Diner, movie and ice cream for a first date?"

"Well, I was beating all my chances so I had to go for the kill." Tom said kissing my neck, "It worked in the end"

"Yes, we can see." Harry said.

"Potter, we need to close the connection before your hormones will drive me crazy." Tom said.

"Yours also, can you just stop thinking about that now?" Harry said and Tom nodded. "Good, what about stop trying to kill me?"

"Done, what about helping me with the old man." Tom asked.

"Yeap, just take care of her" Harry said offering his hand to Tom who shook it smiling.

"Now, what about eating our hamburgers." Tom asked, "I have to meet the Headmaster before diner."

"Yeah, this could be great" Sirius said.

We talked laughed and ate until Tom and Sirius left the common room. Draco was talking with Pans and I sat with Harry's head on my lap. He was sleeping peacefully for the first time in years so I closed my eyes and I fell sleep too.

"Sloan, we need to go to the Great Hall to eat." Draco said shaking me and waking up Harry who smiled softy to the blond who blushed.

I went to the Great Hall to eat where Albus said that we would have a new class, 'magic and its dangers' and the teacher was taking possession of his chambers and would be starting his classes soon. Sirius was waving at us as he was now the quiditch coach. Harry was happy, he had her godfather and new friends who didn't care about prophecies. When we finished our food, we tried to leave the Great Hall but some of the Gryffindors blocked our exit.

"So a snake also Potter? How do you think you dear mother would feel about this?" Ginevra asked and Harry flinched.

"And the whore, how is your death eater lover bitch?" Ronald asked and I wanted to slap him but Draco held me back

"Mr. Weasley, I heard about you but I never thought you could be so stupid." Tom said.

"Told you" Dad said

"How many points I can take for this." Tom asked

"Well, he was using fouls words on the Great Hall and insulting a student. Maybe fifty points each?" Dad said

"A month detention with Filch?" Tom asked and Dad nodded, "Good, now leave the room. Come love, I have a surprise for you.

"WHAT!" Ginevra yelled.

"Oh, yes, he is my boyfriend." I said smiling sweetly.

"I hope you like to have an ice princess in your bed" Ron said.

"Ice princess?" Tom asked.

"Even for a kiss I had to talk for an hour." Ronald said and Tom smirked, bad thing, very bad thing.

I tried to leave the room but Tom took my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Love?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes love?" I asked knowing what he wanted.

"Care to show him how cold and heartless you are?" He muttered into my ear.

I nodded and he kissed me entangling his fingers on my hair. I heard a general gasp. Albus walked to our side and coughed

"Ten points from Slytherin Sloan, snogging is not allowed on the Great Hall" Albus said and Tom chuckled.

"But he is a teacher!" Lavander said.

"Yes, and her father gave them his blessing so is ok." Albus said, "Now everybody need to go to the common rooms. Tom remember the rules."

"Yes Headmaster, no babies until graduation" Tom said and I hear somebody fainting.

"Yes and I will grade her to be sure that we will not have problems with that. Now off to bed." Albus said and Tom dragged me out of the room.

"Come love I want to show you a little thing I add to the dorms." Tom said dragging me on the corridors.

We gasped when we entered our common room. On the biggest wall was the biggest television of the market, with a DVD reader, some game consoles and a big selection of movies and games. Everybody was looking at the new accessories and some of the first years were afraid of touching them.

"Everybody sit, we are having an introduction to movies. The Headmaster and the rest of the staff will be here soon so we need to show that our house will be open to new ideas while protecting our old traditions." Tom said and everybody nodded. "Sit on the floor, the couches are for the staff."

All the students were on the floor facing the screen and the staff was sitting on the couches when some elves arrived with popcorn and drinks leaving after they handed out the food. I was sitting on the floor between Tom legs and he was caressing my hair.

"I chose this film that we probably will like, has battles, some romance and a lot of action and fear. It's called 'The Lord of the Rings'. I gave the recipe for the popcorn to the kitchen so the elves will be able to do this at will. Is a custom to eat this while watching a movie." Tom said and he started the movie.

I loved the film, Tom caressed my head while watching the movie and everybody was happy. Albus had Minerva between his arms and Sirius threw glances at my father every so trying to be discrete. I chuckled and Dad looked at me confused so I shook my head. All the persecution during school could be from jealousy at my father's love for Lily and sexual tension? I needed to find out. I had two mysteries to resolve and I knew Tom could help me with this.

When the movie ended, Albus told us to go to sleep and have good dreams. Tom kissed me softly and left the common room. At least now I would be able to see him daily.

Next morning everybody was talking about last evening so the other houses where curious about it. The muggleborns and the halfbloods were now questioned about muggle technologies and in a very interesting way, they were taught about wizard etiquette and traditions. This was better than I ever thought possible. My phone buzzed and some pureblood gasped.

TR: so how is breakfast today?

SS: everybody is talking about last night and the other houses want to see a movie now.

TR: well, we can organize something for this evening in the Great Hall, I will speak with Albus.

SS: good idea and the film we saw last night could be good with popcorn and hotdogs.

TR: yes, could be

TR: miss you

SS: I'm near you

TR: but I miss to kiss you

SS: still here

TR: I miss to lick you neck and bite your shoulders

SS: not alone remember?

TR nobody told them to read over your shoulder

SS: prat

TR: mean one, I miss to have you next to me

SS: we can meet after class if you want

TR: I have a meeting today

SS: ok, don't worry

TR: mean one, is not funny

SS: I know don't worry, I will find something to do

TR: homework?

SS: yes, and I want to make a mastery on potions next year so I'm preparing a project

TR: want to go out Friday night?

SS: could be

TR: mean one, icesakatin?

SS: you mean ice skating?

TR: well that, I want to try

SS: ok

TR: diner and kisses

SS: ok have to go to class

TR: yes, mine

SS: bye

TR: love you

SS: me too

"Sloan, he is going to see you in five minutes" Draco said annoyed

"I need to find you somebody to help you with your stress." I said and he blushed

"He will never see me that way." Draco said

"I heard that before" I said and he look at me confused

"I could tell you to make your moves boy, he is actually thinking about the same thing." I said

"Are you sure?" Draco asked

"Yes, I'm sure" I said and he beamed at me

We entered to the class and Draco sat with Harry while I sat with Pans. Tom grimace and I realize that Harry was drooling over Draco. I chuckled and Tom looked at me.

"Miss Snape, is there something funny about my class?" Tom asked.

"No Sir, I'm sorry." I said and he arched his brow.

"Even if everybody knows about me, I will introduce myself. My name is Tom Slytherin, or Lord Slytherin as the wizengamot gave me my tittle yesterday. I will teach you 'Magic and its dangers' that will be more difficult than DADA as we will work with difficult spells and hexes. During many centuries, the wizards thought of the magic as dark or light, white or black and similar definitions. A better way to see magic is thinking about its power which is not bad or good by itself. What can make a difference in the magic?" Tom asked and I held up my hand. "Yes, Miss Snape?"

"The intention Sir, we can use aquamenti to extinguish a fire or to kill somebody" I said and he nodded.

"Good answer, ten points to Slytherin. Yes, the problem in magic is the intention. For example, for use the cruciatus curse we need an intention. If you used the spell but you don't want to hurt your victim, he will feel something warm but if you hate him and want to hurt him, he will suffer in a perfect relation to your feelings. In the new books, you will find the explanation to this subject so open your book and read the first chapter. Practical will star next class."

We started to read and he moved between the desk answering questions and checking the notes. Once he stopped over Harry's desk and corrected him in some points before checking Draco's. He was a good teacher, had a lot of patience and we could see he loved to teach. After class everybody was talking about this.

Next class was transfiguration and Minerva taught us about different kind of transfiguration on advance mode. I won forty points to our house and everybody was happy. After lunch we had free time and we went to our common room. Harry sat with Draco and I saw the blond whispering in his ear and Harry blushing. This was good I just needed to see if I could do something about my Dad and Sirius.

TR: hey

SS: hey yourself

TR: mean one, miss me?

SS: I was thinking about something interesting

TR: me?

SS: not really, about Sirius and something I saw during the movie.

TR mean one, you broke my heart. What did you see?

SS: he was looking at my father several times

TR: do you think he wants something with Severus?

SS: not sure

TR: well this could explain the banter

SS: any idea to help them?

TR: first we need to see if Severus would like this or not and if you are right about Black.

SS: how can we do this?

TR: well we can put them close during the movie and see their reactions.

SS: smart one

TR: I know

SS: ass!

TR: mean one, want to see me before the movie?

SS: if you want I could make sometime for you.

TR: mean one, I'm on my way

SS: ok

The door opened and Tom entered the room and sat next to me. He kissed me softly and I put my head on his chest. He was drawing circles on my hips while I try to rest a little. I saw Harry blushing when Draco nibbled his ear and caressed his chest. Pans was in Blaise arms and Greg and Vincent were with their Ravenclaw girlfriends. How they got them, I would never know.

"I have something for you, a little thing." Tom said giving me a little bow

"Chewing gum!" I yelled and he jumped on the couch, "I love you so much!"

I opened the box and I took one of the candies and I started to munch it before making a big ball. Everybody was looking at me and jumped a little when the ball exploded and I laughed. I started again and this time Draco took a candy and made the same thing. Five minutes later Tom was shaking his head while he looked at us in a middle of a competition for the biggest ball.

After diner, the Great hall' tables disappeared and comfortable cushions appeared everywhere. We sat with Dad, Sirius, Harry, Draco, Pans and Blaise near us. The elves gave food and drinks to everybody and the movie began. They were gasping at the images but they looked happy.

Draco was snogging Harry and groping him softly. Blaise took Pans to the back and I heard her giggling. Dad looked uncomfortable next to Sirius who was softly approaching him. I could see Sirius hand grazing my Dad's hand. Dad closed his eyes and when he opened them again I could see fire on them. He stood up and took Sirius hand and dragged him outside the room. I chuckled know that I would not need to do anything to help them. Tom chuckled before kissing my neck and I moaned softly.

Sir POV

I was nervous sitting next to Severus. I hated to talk to him as I couldn't stand to be by his side. I always thought he was sexy and mysterious but he was following Lily like a lovesick puppy and I was furious. I wanted him to take me and snog me silly. How could I say that with James as my best pal? James hated Severus as his life depend on it, all because of Lilly. Stupid Lily, vain Lily, cold heart bitch Lily.

I moved slowly my hand and I caressed Severus's hand, just a little. I felt his body tensed and five second after I was dragged outside the Great Hall by Severus. He led me to the dungeons and opened his door and pushed me inside. He looked at me angry and I was so afraid that I pushed him so much with the stares and the little touches for the last week.

"Black, what the hell are you doing?" Severus asked.

"Nothing Snape. What do you mean?" I asked coldly

"I saw you staring at me when you think nobody is looking but I know that at least Sloan and Tom saw you and Harry knows. You tried to touch me every time you could, why?" Severus yelled and I back a little. "What do you want from me Black?"

"Nothing, I just..." I stuttered.

"You just what?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, this is stupid and I will not tell you anything; I will not embarrass myself in front of you. If I'd tell you, you will laugh and humiliate me." I said with my back on the door, trying to open it but it was locked. "Let me out Snape."

"Are you sure you want out Black?" Severus said putting his hands next to my head and leaning close to me.

"What do you mean?" I muttered.

"This." he said. He crushed my lips with his mouth, forcing me to open to him and tasting me while pressing his body to mine and rubbing his erection against my hips. I was shivering and moaning with my hands on his silky hair and I hear a little word, "Disvesto"

His skin touching mine, his hand on my back lowering to caress my arse and he pulled up my legs to wrap them around his waist. I was moaning and I felt his erection on my stomach. He was grinding there and I did not know what to do.

"Are you a virgin Black?" Severus asked and I nodded embarrassed

"I had many women but never a man." I said blushing

"Why me? Severus asked grinding his big cock to mine making me moan his name.

"I always like you, loved you but you were always pinning for the bitch and never gave me a word even. So I was so angry that I wanted you to suffer like I was suffering." I said before kissing him hard.

"Stupid Gryffindor, I was with her because she was the only one that talked to me, she was my friend but I had my eyes set elsewhere." Severus said before muttering a lubricant and relaxing charm.

"Where Severus, who got you attention?" I asked fearing his answer.

"You, arsehole" He growled while pushing his big cock inside me making me yell.

God, this was painful but he stopped moving giving me the time to adjust. He walked slowly to the rug near the hearth and lowered me on the floor without pulling out. He started to kiss me and suck my neck and slowly he moved his hips making me moan. He was a sex god, his tongue inside my mouth, his hands pinching my nipples while I pushed his head closer to me. He pumped harder and faster inside me and I yelled with pleasure when he started to stroke my cock, toying with the slit and touching my soft spot with his cock. I was not going to last like this. He pulled out and turned my body so I was on my knees and he thrust hard inside me again and started to ride me harder, faster and deeper each time. I was yelling his name and he was kissing and sucking my shoulder. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back so I have my back on his chest while he pounded inside me. We were close to our release and I could feel my balls tightening and he jerked hard my dick so I climaxed hard while I felt his seed inside my body. He yelled my name and bit my shoulder marking me as his mate. He collapsed over me and I turned around taking him on my arms and kissing him softly.

"I love you Severus, I always did" I said softly.

"Me too you idiot." He muttered sleepy.

"So what now?" I asked

"Do you need to ask Black?" Severus groaned. "You will be a good mate, you will move here today and you will not go after any witch or wizard. Am I clear?" Severus asked

"Are you sure?" I asked joking and he pinned me to the floor with my hands over my head.

"Don't defy me Black", He yelled, "You will realize that I don't take challenge nicely especially from my mate."

"Severus?" I stuttered.

"What did you expected? I'm a dark wizard Black, I don't do roses and I take what is mine hard and long." He yelled entering me again while he kissed me hard.

"Severus!" I yelled

"Who you belong to?" He asked yelling, "Who is you mate?"

"You Severus, please faster!" I yelled and he complied driving me over the edge in some minutes.

"Now, what are you going to do Black?" Severus asked.

"I will move here and I will not go after anybody." I said softly.

He stood up and pulled me with him. He led me to the couch and gave me a restorative potion while he went to his bedroom. I drank the potion and I felt the soreness leaving my body. When he came back, I looked his body and I could see how beautiful and powerful he was.

"Close your mouth Sirius" Severus said sitting next to me.

"Sorry, you are beautiful" I said blushing and he kissed me

"Thanks." He said and show me a box. "Now, I have this that I want you to use; in this way everybody will know that you are taken."

"What is this?" I asked.

"Will you bond with me Sirius?" Severus asked and I felt my heart swelling with joy.

"Yes Severus" I said kissing him hard.

He opened the bow and took a black ring firm it. It was made of onyx and had an emerald in the middle of little diamonds. He glided the ring on my finger and kissed my hand. I was so happy and I snuggled against his hard body. He sighed and held me close to him.

"Good pet, now we need to rest, come" Severus said carrying me to his bed.

Oh dear, I thought when I felt his erection on my back.

Sl POV

Tom decided to eat in our table; he sat next to me and was telling us some stories about the school and we had some Ravenclaws, Hufflepoufs and Gryffindors on our table. He was telling something about a mysterious animal on the forest when the door opened and Dad entered the room with Sirius. Nobody dare to talk as they walked to the head table. Sirius was talking fast and smiling while Dad was nodding to him. I could see a little smile on my father eyes as Sirius was telling him something. Dad rolled his eyes and barked something to Sirius who stopped talking and walked in silence by his side.

"Oh dear" I said and Tom chuckled.

"Severus is a very dominant wizard and I think he found a perfect submissive." Tom said and I nodded. "Looked at them"

Sirius was on the chair next to Dad who was talking to Albus. Sirius prepared two dishes with eggs, bacon and fruit and out one on front of Dad. He poured a cup a coffee, add sugar and milk and placed it next to Dad's dish. He poured a cup of tea and started to eat while looking at Dad. He was the wife and he was very happy.

"Harry?" I said and he looked at me, "I think, we will be family soon."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked and followed my eyes to find Sirius toying with Dad' hand over the table, "Holly shit."

"Yeap, same thought here. I saw Sirius glancing at my father several time but I never thought that my father would feel the same." I said.

"He was always obsessing over the pup." Tom said smirking.

"Don't speak, they are coming here." I said and we started to eat.

"I know that you saw us so stop pretending." Dad said smirking, "Sirius is my mate, I hope you are not angry Sloan."

"She was trying to find a way to get you to be together so I thing she is not angry." Tom said, "Congratulations!"

"So, Dad; are you happy?" I asked.

"He is a good mate Sloan" Dad said tracing a line on Sirius neck with one finger and Sirius shivered, "He only needs to learn somethings and he will be perfect."

"I hope you are not angry with me Harry" Sirius said and Harry shook his head.

"Nope, I just want you to be happy Sirius." Harry said and Sirius hugged him

"Good, come Sirius we need to move your things to my chamber before the first class" Dad said taking Sirius hand and dragging him outside the room.

"Oh dear, I hope you both like babies because at this rhythm you will have siblings soon" Tom said and I nodded.

The rest of the day was funny. Everybody gaped at the stoic Slytherin followed by a very lovesick Gryffindor who was latched to his hand while grinning like a fool. One silly girl fainted when said Slytherin pushed the Gryffindor against a wall and snogged him silly. Sirius was grinning and we could see how happy and satiated he was making all the women envious at his situation. I laughed and Dad glared at me before smirking a little. I walked to his side and hugged him.

"I'm happy for you, Dad, just be gentle with him, he is not used to that." I said into his ear and he smiled back.

"I will be softer, I promise; it's just that I felt a little scared about this with our history." Dad said.

"He is over the heels about you." I said and he nodded. "Just don't snog him on the corridors, is too much for some of my friends."

"Ok, I will stop if you stop snogging your boyfriend on the corridors" He said smirking and I laughed.

"Ok, let shock the masses. By the way, if there is a baby I will name it" I said.

"No way, now go bother your mate." Dad said and I left him peace as he said.

I left the Great Hall and I walked to the dungeons. I was thinking about all the changes in my life when I felt somebody moving behind me. I shrugged and I walked faster. I felt something hitting the back of my head and everything was black.

I felt groggy and my limbs felt heavy. I heard somebody muttering around me. I fake to be asleep and I could see two persons next to me. I was in a bed, naked and the woman was angry.

"Asshole, you need to take her before she wakes up. You need to impregnate her, you mutt" the woman said.

"No, she needs to be awake to know that she is carrying another man's baby." The man said.

I was scared and I try to fake to be sleep as this could give me more time to think. I suppress a shiver when I felt a hand caressing my folds and entering my pussy.

"This will be so good, she is very tight." The man said.

"Stupid asshole" the woman said and the man laughed.

I did not know what to do until I remembered that I could use the bond with Tom and I tried to call him using my mind. I yelled his name in my head for five minutes before I felt something warm inside me

' _Love? Where are you?'_ Tom asked _._

' _I don't know, somebody took me and wants to impregnate me, please help me. I'm faking to be asleep but I'm not sure how much time I will be able to do it'_ I said.

' _We will be there soon, you father found a lead.'_ Tom said.

"Somebody is outside breaking the wards, stupid ass, let's go" The woman said and they disappeared.

The door opened and I felt strong arms around me. I smelled him, so glorious and warm, and I started to cry.

"Love, are you ok?" Tom asked and I nodded into his chest.

"Take me home love." I said and we flooed to the Manor.

Tom, Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Dad, Harry, Lucius and Draco were there talking about how this could happen. Only staff, students and visitors approved by Albus were allowed on the corridors.

"Sloan, what happened?" Dad asked.

"I was walking to the common room when I heard a noise. Somebody hit me and when I woke up a woman and a man were talking. She told him he needed to impregnate me before I wake up and he wanted me awake to know that I would carry his baby not yours." I said closing my eyes and Tom held me closer to him, "He touched me and you arrived so they flew away."

"How did you call me? I heard you voice on my head." He asked.

"I remember out first time." I said blushing, "in the end I felt a bond between us forming as we fell sleep."

"Me too but I never thought this could be important." Tom said.

"Is the soul mate bond Tom" Albus said, "You can feel each other or connect your souls when you are in need."

"But Albus, I broke my soul," Tom said.

"I think she healed it" Albus said smiling softly and Tom looked at me.

"I love you" tom said kissing me softly.

"I love you too." I said.


	3. New friends

I don't own Harry Potter

To POV

I was sitting on my desk looking at my love picture when I hear a noise outside my office. I hid quickly and I saw the headmaster entering the room.

"Tom are you there?" Albus asked and I stepped out of the shadows.

"You mustn't enter a room like this, I almost hexed you." I said and he laughed

"Sorry, I was doing my round and I saw the light. I thought that some student could be here." Albus said laughing, "Your witch used to do things like that in her plans."

"Yes, her plans to stop me, thank you for remembering me that my own soul mate was trying to stop me while I was trying to kill her." I said closing my eyes.

"You are happy and that is the important thing now Tom, stop with that. Guilt will not help you." Albus said. "I could do things better for you when you arrived to the school but I was so preoccupied with Gellard that I never realized the you only needed somebody to show you some affection."

"Is ok, I have my love now and a big family. Can you believe that I'm related to Potter now?" I said and he laughed again.

"It was a good thing that you closed the connection last week," Albus said and I nodded.

"To watch two hormonal teenagers shagging each other against a wall is not something I want to see in my dreams." I said shuddering and he laughed again.

"So how is class?" Albus asked, "Your students seem to like you a lot. You became the favorite teacher."

"I have some interesting students Albus and I'm happy teaching." I said and he nodded.

"Another mistake, maybe I should give you the change years ago." Albus said

"No sense, I was not ready for this." I said, "I need to buy a present for her so I will go to Diagon Alley, is good to see that muggles don't close over the nights some times."

"Ok, see you at breakfast and please, can you bring me some candies?" Albus asked

"Minerva will kill me one day." I said laughing before entering the floo.

Sl POV

"I don't want to wake up, I want to sleep a little longer." I muttered while Pans tried to take my sheet from me.

"Sloan, we are going to loose breakfast if you don't get up" she said pulling me up.

"You are mean" I said pouting.

"Hey, I know that and is an art. Now, get ready as we are leaving on ten minutes." Pans said leaving our room.

I was happy as it was Saturday and we have the entire day free but why it was so important for me to take breakfast, I could do with a good lunch. I dressed quick and I found my friends on the common room waiting for me.

"Why do I need to get up on Saturday? I wanted to sleep in." I said and they laughed.

"We are going to Hogsmeade today Sly and you are coming with us." Draco said taking Harry hand and leading him outside the dorms. We walked to the Great hall and we sat together planning about our day out.

We went to Honeyducks, the library, the quiditch store and we ended on the three broomsticks for a light lunch. Draco was feeding Harry, Blaise was caressing Pans and I was there looking at them sighing.

TR: hey, where are you?

SS: Hogsmeade and you?

TR: on my office grading your papers.

SS: I will be there soon.

TR: how long?

SS: before diner maybe

TR: too long

SS: I bought some candies for you

TR: I prefer your kisses

SS: me too

TR: coming?

SS: nope, I'm having a blast with my friends

TR: mean one

SS: not really; they missed me

TR: mean one, I miss you too

SS: (sigh) I will be there in two hours

TR: where are you?

SS: the bar

TR: who is there?

SS: Harry, Draco, Pans and Blaise

TR: ok, coming

SS: oh dear

TR: I finished grading and I don't have classes to prepare

TR: I deserve a break

SS: ok

TR: I'll be there soon

SS: bye

"So, he is coming here to meet you?" Draco asked raising his brow

"Yeap, why?" I asked

"This will make it official and you will have a picture on the daily prophet tomorrow morning." Pans said and I shrugged

The door opened and Tom was there searching for me. He found our table and walked to our side. Everybody gasped and whispered when he sat on our table next to me.

"Mean one, I was missing you." Tom said and we heard some gasps. "So what did you do this morning?"

"We went to the candy store, library, quiditch store and we came here for lunch." I said and he nodded.

"Good, do you have plans for this afternoon?" Tom asked

"No, we thought about watching a movie in our common room." Harry said and Tom nodded.

"Will you be angry if I steal you friend?" tom asked

"Why, she is all yours my Lord." Draco said bowing

"Thank you Dray, I wanted to spend sometime with you." I said and Draco smirked.

"I have planned to spend some alone time with harry today." Draco said

"I want to take Pans to the tea shop." Blaise said and Pans beamed at him.

"OK, I got it" I said pouting and they laughed.

"Mean one, don't you want to spend some alone time with me?" tom said and I nodded shyly

"So come love" tom said kissing me softly and dragging me out of the bar.

We heard them laughing at a woman who fainted over our kiss. He apparated to the gates and we walked to the dungeons. He led me to his chambers and pushed me inside. He pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me hard and squeezed my tits hard while pressing his erection against my core.

"Sorry love but I missed you too much." He said, "Divesto."

He thrust inside me hard and started to move like a possessed not giving me time to adjust and taking my breath away. I was trying to follow him but he was pumping inside me so fast and hard that any coherent thought left my mind and the only thing I could do was babbled like an idiot. He pinched my clit and I yelled his name and he continued to drive me into my edge until I fall into my personal heaven. He moaned my name and spilled his seed inside me.

We sat on the flor for several minutes until we were able to crawl to the couch where he helped me up and we sat there waiting for our forces to return. Tom use a spell to get us dress and we were lucky to do it because five minutes later dad and Albus entered Tom's room. I smiled softly and nodded to them not having the strength to talk yet.

"Good afternoon, are you ok?" Albus asked and dad scowled at Tom.

"What did you do Tom?" Dad asked

"Well, we were a little anxious and I got carried away a little." Tom said blushing.

"Give her a potion when this happens you asshole" dad said pouring a potion on my mouth. "Good girl."

"I'm sorry I missed her so much" Tom said while I was opening my eyes to find myself on my dad's lap.

"Are you all right Sloan?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"I'm ok, we just lost control dad, is not only his fault." I said softly and he kissed my head.

"Please be carefully" Dad said

"Now that everybody is ok, was have bad news." Albus said. "The wizengamot just passed a law and Lucius did not realized that you would be subject to this particular laws."

"What said the law Albus?" Tom asked

"It demands for all the married couple to have an heir on the next year" Albus said and Tom paled.

"Are you sure that there is not loop for this? We are not married yet after all, we wanted to wait until the summer" Tom asked and Albus shook his head.

"Lucius spent the whole morning searching for a loop." Dad said

"Can you explain to me what the problem is?" I asked and I saw a brown owl entering his rooms.

Tom took the letter, swore loudly and passed me the letter. Dad and Albus looked concerned.

' _Lord and Lady Slytherin,_

 _As the ministry took note of you bond, you are from this moment married and under the procreation law you will have to birth an heir during the next year._

 _If the delay is not respected, a fine will be taken and you wand would be suspended until you comply with the law._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Madame Holsther._

 _Department of births and family.'_

"Oh dear!" I said trying to smile, "How this will change our lives?"

"First is that you are moving to his chambers. Second, you will have to conceive a child during the next three months. Third, we will have to protect you more now as after you abductors hear about this, they will try again." Albus said.

"Tom, I need to ask something and I want an honest answer." Dad said low and dangerous.

"Yes Severus." Tom asked annoyed.

"Did you use the charms before ravishing my daughter?" Dad asked looking his nails and Tom paled, "I had my answer. Little one, I need to check just in case, ok?"

He pulled out his wand and started to chant against my stomach. ' _revelabit graviditate'._ A silver light appeared on my belly and dad hugged me strong while sending daggers to Tom who blushed embarrassed.

"You arsehole, you are lucky that his law asked this from you or I would be hexing you to the next year" Dad growled.

"I'm sorry?" Tom said looking shy.

"You are sorry? Do you realize that if you did not have this law she could be confined until the end of her pregnancy forcing her to stop her scholarship for a year?" Dad yelled and I tried to understand what was going on.

"Stop!" I yelled and they looked at me. "Can somebody tell me what is going on?"

"Thanks to your husband, you don't need three month to conceive." Dad said and I blinked.

"Are you telling me that?" I asked and Albus nodded.

I put my hand on my belly and I caressed it slowly. I had a little baby inside me that was half Tom and Half me. A part of my dad was there too. I felt tears on my eyes and Tom kneeled in front of me taking my hands.

"Love, are you ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"I have this little baby inside me, he is only a cell now but he will grow up and I will feel him moving inside me first and I will enjoy him when he will be needing me and after running around with his siblings." I said caressing tom's head.

"Siblings?" He asked confused.

"Well, I want at least four." I said and he nodded scared. "You will be fine love"

"I never thought I would be a father love." Tom said sitting on my side and staring shyly at dad. "I'm sorry Severus."

"If she is happy about this, I will be ok." Dad said.

"What about you and Sirius?" I asked

"We got the same letter so Sirius started with a potion today." Dad said, "He was crying over being to fat for me to like him again. Gryffindor."

"I imagine you helped him with that?" I asked arching my brow.

"Well, he is resting now." He said smirking and I laughed.

"What about Draco and Harry?" I asked

"No for the moment, so they will have to postpone their bonding until their graduation or it will be the same for them." Albus said. "Sloan, I'm happy to think about your little one. He or she will be my great granddaughter."

"Is crazy but it will be ok." I said "I will move to his chamber but I want to eat with my friends."

"Is ok for me" Tom said and dad muttered smartass.

"I will allow this as Tom doesn't matter. See you at diner." Albus said before leaving with dad and Lucius.

"This is so crazy love" Tom said kissing me head.

"I know. Do we need to bring my things here?" I asked and he shook his head.

"An elf will do that. Now what about preparing for diner?" Tom said helping me up and I went to 'our' bathroom to refresh myself.

When we entered the Great hall, Tom led me to my table and left after I sat with Draco and harry. Draco poured some soda and Harry gave me some French fries. The elves were cooking muggle and wizard foods for our meals now.

"We heard about the new law. What are you going to do?" Draco asked. I looked at Tom and he nodded so I squared my shoulders and I looked at my friends.

"Well, I will tell you in nine months." I said closing my eyes.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled

"Sloan are you telling me that…?" harry asked and I nodded, "Holly shit"

"Yeap, Albus and Dad came to tell us about the law and we found out." I said and they shook their heads.

"Sorry Sloan but this goes against everything I learned until now." Draco said " First he was courting you; after he made a truce to be with you; then we got use to see you together; he went public about you; we found out that you are soul mates and now you are telling me that he is going to be a father?"

"Yeap that is a good way to summarized the issue." I said

"Oh girl, we need to go shopping" Pans said hugging me while the boys shook their heads.

"Oh dear, what about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Same thing so we will have a little sister or brother soon" I said and he cringed.

TR: love?

SS: hey

TR: are you eating well?

SS: Yeap and you?

TR: steak and potatoes. And you?

SS: fish and salad

TR: desert in our chamber?

SS: you have something in mind?

TR: Yeap, some little cakes

SS: sound nice

TR: did you tell them?

SS: yes, they flipped a little and Harry is worried about Sirius

TR: tell him Sirius is babbling about his potential baby

"Harry, Tom said that Sirius is babbling about having a baby." I said and harry nodded.

"I will talk with him tomorrow. I guess he will be busy on the evenings now" Harry said and I smirked.

"Yeap, daddy is an attentive mate." I said and harry blushed

"I don't want to think about that." Harry said, "Draco we need to talk with Dumbledore about the law."

"Why Harry?" I asked and he showed me a ring, "Oh dear. Who is the wife?"

"Do you need to ask Sloan?" Draco said raising a brow.

"Ah, yes, sorry Dray." I said, "Harry do you realize that Sirius, you and me will be pregnant at the same time?"

"And probably Pans too." Blaise said smirking and I laughed.

"Slytherin will be a busy house soon." I said ant they laughed.

TR: mean one, I was waiting for you to tell me what he said.

SS: Oups, he is ok about it and too worried about himself.

TR: do you mean that…

SS: Yeap they are bonded, Pans and Blaise also and probably Greg and Vincent too

TR: our house will be busy soon

SS: I said the same thing

TR: meet you at the entrance?

SS: ok

"So Sloan, I saw your things were packed and took away" Pans said

"Well I have to move with him now. School rules" I said

We stood up and started to walk to the entrance but we were blocked by several Gryffindors. Ronald and Ginevra were sneering at me and Draco put me behind his back.

"So the Slytherin prince is protecting the whore?" Ronal said

"Are you already with child slut?" Ginevra asked

"I don't think that is you business" I said coldly

"You are bonded with a teacher you whore so is school's business" Lavander said and she slapped me hard.

"Care to tell me why are you hurting my Lady?" Tom asked angry "She is my wife as she is carrying the Slytherin's heir."

"So is true, you are pregnant." Neville said smiling.

"Yes Neville, want to meet us tomorrow for a picnic?" I asked and he nodded

"We will be there, there are some Gryffindors that are tired of this stupid house's war." Neville said and I smile at him. "Go rest now"

"Thanks Neville" I said and Tom led me to our chambers.

I saw something different when I entered the rooms. They were lighter and with a mix of silver, golden, black and blue. He changed his chambers to mix our tastes. I saw the big library, biggest now with my own books and a second desk near a window. He asked for charms windows all over the room so we had light. I looked at him and he took my hand to show me the different changes. A nice kitchen with a table for six, a sitting room with a floo, a formal dining room, three bedrooms, the master suite, a bathroom, a playroom and a office with a lab. I was amazed at his work to make our lives better.

"Is beautiful Tom." I said and he nodded.

"And you can see we have three rooms ready for our children love." Tom said kissing my neck. Two seconds later, we heard a knock and Tom swore. "Coming"

Albus, Sirius, dad and Lucius entered the room. Lucius was nervous and Dad was not happy. Tom told them to sit down while a fetched some tea to help them to calm down. I also brought some cookies.

"Tom, Sloan, we have bad news." Lucius said.

"Somebody inside the Order and one from the death eaters helped Bellatrix Lestrange to escape." Lucius said. "We don't know how this happened but she is no longer there."

"How? I always thought it was impossible to escape." Tom said and I looked at Sirius who nodded.

"Lucius is Bellatrix an animagus?" I asked and he froze.

"Yes fuck, we never thought about that." Lucius said and Tom nodded.

"She is a black snake" Tom said, 'This is how you escaped Sirius?"

"Yes, I was too thin so I could escape easily." Sirius said. "We need to protect Sloan as dear Bella will try to revenge the end of the war. After all you changed your ways when you started this thing with our little girl."

"You are right and we will organized the security of the castle to alert on the case of stranger animagus." Albus said standing up.

"I will go to the ministry to start working with Kingsley about this." Lucius said, "Again I'm very sorry"

"It will be ok." I said and he nodded before leaving the room with the others.

We showered together and Tom pampered me, soaping me and drying me before dressing me. He carried me to the bed and spooned me kissing me softly on my shoulders until I fell sleep.

On the morning, Tom ordered our breakfast and prepared everything for us, so we took it together while we talked about our day. I sent message to my friends telling them to be in our chambers at midday. Tom helped me with the preparations. We put some blankets on the floor and ordered a selection of muggle and magical fingers foods. Sodas, beers and butterbeers. Ice cream and pumpkin pies. When everything was ready we sat on the couch to read until everybody arrived.

Draco, Harry, Pans and Blaise were the first as they lived on the dungeons. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Cho, Hannah and Luna arrived later and were a little nervous looking at Tom who smiled at them.

"Welcome to our chambers. Please call me Tom when we are not in class." Tom said when everybody was on the blankets. He sat behind me and put me between his longs legs, enveloping me with them like a shield. "You are my pet's friends and I would like to get to know you as you will be present in our lives."

"Thank you sir." Neville said

"Neville, call me Tom please, I wanted to talk with you about your parents," Tom said and Neville tensed. "I think I have an idea about how to help them."

"Would you do that?" Neville asked

"Yes, I was angry when I heard about them. Even if this was a war, that's was insane. Do you know that I sent Bellatrix to Azkaban and we found that Rodolphus and his brother were controlled at those times?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Gran told me but is true that she escaped?" Neville asked.

"Yes and we are working on it. She will be kissed when we'll find her." Tom said angry. "She hurt Sloan and I will not forgive that. I will talk with Severus about my idea; when we'll have something, I will talk with you and your grandmother."

"Thank you Tom." Neville said.

"So what about you Luna? I heard you father is the chief editor of the Quibbler." Tom asked.

"Yes Tom, we write about everything." Luna said.

"I can help you with some interviews. I can connect you with some of my followers, even Lucius if you want." Tom said and Luna beamed at him.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, we will talk about this later. Now let's eat. We choose this selection of food for us." Tom said starting to eat a hamburger under the amused expressions of my friends. "Love, do no drink beer ok?"

Everybody laughed watching him choosing my food and pampering me while talking about anything. We were surprise when Tom brought a muggle game called 'the game of life" and we spend the next hours playing and trying to prevent Draco and Tom to cheat. We walked together to the Great Hall and everybody gasped when they saw us. We were a strange group with members of the four houses. Tom kissed me and told the others to remember that our room were opened for them and we went to our tables.

The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepouf were curious and asked Luna, Cho and Hannah about our day. They nodded and smiled. The lions were a different thing. Most of them were curious and wanted to know how Tom was outside the classes. So they gasped when they told about the food, his offer for help and the games we enjoyed together. They laughed when they heard about him fussing around me and not letting me do anything difficult. A smaller group was angry and said that they were traitors and did not deserve to be Gryffindor anymore. Minerva was so angry that she send them to a detention with Mr. Filch while encouraging house's unity. I could see that she was pleased with our picnic.

Tom came to our table and took my hand, leading me to our rooms. We sat on the couch and he read while I finished one assignment for charms. I pick up a book to read but I did not have the chance to do it because some minutes later I felt a hand circling my navel.

"Love?" Tom asked.

"Yes" I said trying to read.

"Did you see how nice I was today?" he asked kissing my neck.

"Hmm, yes, I was proud of you." I said closing my eyes.

"Don't you think that I deserve a reward after this?" Tom asked and I chuckled.

He carried me to our room and undressed us with a quick Disvesto. We sat on the middle of the bed caressing each other faces and kissing softly. I pushed him down and I started to lap his neck, nibbling and sucking some part of it. I caressed his nipples, making circles around them and they were hardening. I took one on my mouth and I bite it softly while Tom moaned helpless. I licked all the way to his navel and I pushed my tongue into it trying to discover its secrets while I stroked his sides with my hands. He was so hard and I felt his erection against my chest and that gave me a nice idea. I went down and I took one of my tits and I started to caress his cock with it. He was moaning loud and yelled when I put his throbbing erection between my breasts and I started to stroke him with them. I started slow and I was building speed and I was moaning while he was trembling under my hands.

I pulled away and he whined and I smirked when I heard him yelp when I took the head of his cock inside my mouth; he was so tasty and I love it.

"Oh Merlin, This is so good!" Tom yelled and I started to bob my head over him. I caressed his balls and his perineum before pressing one finger on his puckered hole. He jumped and looked at me confused. "Sloan? I never did this before."

"I want to try as I heard could give you some pleasure." I said licking his cock and he nodded.

"Just be gentle." Tom said closing his eyes.

I sucked my fingers to wet them and I took his cock with my mouth again while stroking his balls and circling his asshole. He was tense so I sucked harder and he was lost in my hands. I muttered a lubricant spell and I pressed my index harder, starting to enter his rear. He was moaning and I pushed inside until my whole finger was settled. I was pumping my finger at the same speed of my mouth was ravishing his cock and when I saw he was relax I pushed a second finger inside making him cry my name. I twisted my fingers and I found a harder spot that I stroke harder and faster.

"Oh Merlin, you are perfect Sloan, this is so good, please faster!" Tom yelled and I complied. "Oh love, I'm coming, this is so fucking good."

He yelled my name while coming inside my mouth and I shallowed everything before I fell on the bed next to him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me soundly.

"This was so good. I love you Sloan." Tom said before we fell sleep together.

Tom woke me with wet kisses on my neck, carried me to the shower where he pampered me again. He kissed me softly while he dressed me and we walked together to the Great hall. He took my hand and kissed it before leaving to the head table.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Draco asked arching his brow.

"Well, let's say he got a nice reward for yesterday." I said blushing and they laughed, "He was a very happy wizard, after all he was charming yesterday."

"Did you realize that he invited us to go to your chambers and spend time with you?" Harry said, "He invited Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepoufs to get to know him because they are your friends."

"Yes, he is a nice one" I said looking at him. "What I need to do now is to take care of my hom …"

I ran to the next bathroom with Draco and Harry following me. I entered and I went to the first loo where I empty my stomach. Ugg, morning sickness, lovely. I heard the door opening and Pansy was asking me if I was ok.

"Is all right, I just started with the morning sickness I guess." I said cleaning my mouth.

"Tom is outside waiting for you" Pans said and we left the room.

"Love are you ok?" Tom asked taking me into his arms.

"I will be ok, maybe dad can mix some potions for me" I said closing my eyes and enjoying his warm body.

"Are you going to be ok in class?" Tom asked.

"I will help her Sir" Draco said and Tom nodded.

He kissed me for a last time and we went to our next class, potions. Dad looked at me when I entered and sighed. He asked me to sit on the front alone and started to lecture us.

"Unfortunately because of this law, some of you will be force to breed so this potion will help with the week stomach of pregnant mates. The instructions are on the board. Mrs. Slytherin you will be brewing with me" Dad said," Now start!"

He told me to sit down and he went to pick up the ingredients while I prepared the base. He was cutting the root while I started to add the first ingredients with him checking everything I did.

"Now for every four stirs you do, add one counter stir. Good girl" dad said and we heard some gasps. "Somebody has anything to say? Good, brew and shut up."

I giggled softly and he glared at me before smirking. I never liked when dad smirked this way so I try to concentrate on the potion that was almost finish. I felt him hand on my shoulder and he pushed my head on his chest before kissing my head. The class gasped and we heard a plunk when somebody fainted. Dad was smirking and caressing my back. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"I want the vials with the potions on my desk now" Dad said and everybody worked to do this, "you are dismiss."

I stayed a little longer with him and he looked at me worried. I checked my eyes and use some spells on my belly while muttering about some potions. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. The door opened and Tom entered the room.

"Is everything ok?" Tom asked

"Yes, but she will need to slow down soon." Dad said worried. "I will ask Dumbledore to have her taking private tutoring until the birth."

"Why? I'm ok." I said frowning.

"yes, but in less than a month you will not feel so good as your littles ones will take a lot from you. I would like you to take the Newts soon and to enjoy your pregnancy." Dad said

"Babies?" Tom asked

"Yeap, you did a good job Tom." Dad said and I was nervous.

"How many Dad?" I asked closing my eyes and preparing myself to the worst.

"Three boys" Dad said proud and Tom fainted making Dad laugh hard. "I never thought to see him like this. Help me with your husband baby girl."

We put Tom on a cot that Dad transfigured and he send a message to Albus telling that he would have to cancel Tom's classes for the day. Albus was in the classroom two minutes later with Minerva, Sirius, Remus and Poppy. They looked at Tom confused.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"Well I checked Sloan and I found something interesting and he fainted." Dad said and they laughed.

"What could be so huge to make the Dark Lord faint like a little girl?" Minerva asked while Poppy went to check on Tom.

"Well, Daddy told us that we are having triples, three boys" I said and I jumped when I saw Sirius fainting next to me.

"This is absurd" Remus said helping dad to put Sirius on a cot. "Severus, can you check Sirius?"

"Yes, sure." Dad said pointing Sirius's stomach and gasping when a silver light appeared. He waved his wand again and he closed his eyes smiling. "A boy"

"Congratulations dad!" I said kissing his check and we heard two different groans.

"Sev, are you sure?" Sirius asked

"Yes love, welcome to the pregnancy life." Dad said kissing Sirius head.

"Three boys love, are you happy?" Tom said pulling me into his arms.

"Yes love, we will be ok." I said, "What about Tonks?"

"Two little girls" Remus said smiling.

"Minerva?" Dad asked and she blushed

"A little girl" Minerva said smiling and Albus stroke her cheek.

"I think we will have to open a nursery on the castle." Albus said smiling.


	4. baby talk and mates

I don't own Harry Potter.

SL POV

I was sitting on a couch in the maternity room talking with the other pregnant witches while we drank some tea. I was laughing about Harry antics when I heard Pansy sighing.

"Sloan, your husband had a great idea about this place for us." Pansy said. "I can do something productive while I have fun."

"Yes, we are not alone while they work. Albus was a sweet taking over my classes." Minerva said. "Sirius, how are you feeling today?"

"Better, Severus made a new potion to help me with my back pain and is great." Sirius said.

"Do you think he can give us some?" Tonks asked. "The girls are killing me."

"I will ask dad to give us some. The boys are not helping either." I said. "So, let's make a list about the due dates. Sirius, Minerva, Tonks and me, we are two months already. Pansy, Harry, Daphna, Astoria and Luna, you are one month into your pregnancy."

"A good way to put our situation." Astoria said, "So what do we need to do?"

"We can plan the nursery so they can grow up together and we can sleep." Daphna said and we nodded.

"Hmm, I would love to eat something nice." I said and they sighed. "Who wants to eat something?"

"I would love a chocolate and cherry pancake." Minerva said.

"A nice strawberry milkshake." Tonks said.

"I want a double hamburger" Harry said.

"I want to eat onion soup" Daphna said smiling.

"I want Dulce de leche." Astoria said.

"I want a sandwich with ham and tomatoes." Sirius said.

"I want a big chocolate ice cream with whipped sweet cream." Pansy said.

"I want a bag of white chocolate." Luna said.

"I will take care of everything. I said smirking and they looked at me confused.

"How are you going to do to get all that plus your food?" Minerva asked.

"Just watch." I said taking my phone out of my bag. They looked at me even more confused.

SS: Love?

TR: Hi love, I missing you.

TR: how is everything?

SS: we are a little sad here.

TR: Why?

TR: maybe I can help you to feel better.

TR: what do you need?

SS: We need these things to feel better

SS: a chocolate and cherry pancake.

SS: a strawberry milkshake.

SS: a double hamburger with everything.

SS: an onion soup with hot bread.

SS: Dulce de leche.

SS: a sandwich with ham and tomatoes.

SS: a big chocolate ice cream with whipped sweet cream.

SS: a bag of white chocolate

SS: a pizza with double cheese, bacon and ham.

TR: Something else love?

SS: well I need something that you can only give me.

SS: I am thinking in rewarding my handsome mate;

TR: how are you rewarding him?

SS: do you remember last Friday?

TR: you will have everything in five minutes.

TR do you want something to drink?

SS: orange juice, pumpkin juice and soda.

TR: I'm on my way love.

SS: love you.

"Is done ladies, Tom will bring everything in five minutes, just sit comfortable." I said and they gaped at me.

"Are you telling me that he will stop doing everything to bring our food and on plus some drinks?" Harry asked.

"Yeap, he knows I will reward him nicely." I said.

"What are you doing to him to have him like that?" Pansy asked. "You need to tell us."

"Well, I can teach you if you want is easy but look at him when he will arrive." I said.

"If he is here in three minutes, we will name you our leader Sloan." Minerva said and I laughed.

"I prefer if you let me choose the colors of the nursery." I said and they groaned.

"If he arrived in three minutes you have the right to choose everything for the nursery but if he doesn't come, you will shut up and let us do." Harry said and the rest nodded.

"Ok, is a bet. Two minutes now." I said smirking. We jumped when the door opened and Tom entered with big bags.

"I'm sorry if I'm late but the dulce de leche was difficult to find." Tom said "Now I will name the food and the person who asked for it will tell 'me'. A chocolate and cherry pancake."

"Me" Minerva said and Tom gave her the box

"A nice strawberry milkshake." Tom asked and gave it to Tonks. "A double hamburger"

"Is for me," Harry said.

"I wanted to eat onion soup" Daphna said smiling.

"I asked for Dulce de leche." Astoria said.

"Can I have the sandwich with ham and tomatoes?" Sirius said.

"I want a big chocolate ice cream with whipped sweet cream." Pansy said and Tom gave her the ice cream.

"Can I have my chocolate?" Luna said smiling and Tom gave her the box

"So the pizza is for you love?" Tom asked and I nodded. "Good, I asked them to put an extra portion of green olives as you love."

"You are so nice." I said smiling and he beamed at me.

"You have here the drinks you asked and some green tea." Tom said sitting next to me. He put his mouth next to my ear and muttered softly. "Do you realize that I'm crazy for you?"

"So tonight I will suck you so hard and fuck you until you pass out love. We can try the thing we read last time if you want." I said and he beamed at me.

"Oh love, I will go to buy what we need for that and I will come to pick you up at six. Is that ok with you?" Tom asked.

"Yes, go the others must be waiting for you." I said kissing him before he left the room. "So what about the colors ladies?"

"What did you promise him to have him like did so wrapped around you little fingers?" Tonks asked.

"Well if maybe because I'm usually so wrapped around his big cock love." I said and they laughed hard.

"It cannot be that easy, there is something that you do to have him like that." Harry said.

"Harry, did you ever topped Draco?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Yes but he doesn't let me anymore." Harry said.

"Sirius?" I asked blushing.

"No love, he is to alpha male to do it. What do you do to Tom?" Sirius asked.

"Well I just play around and he loved it. We started to read some interesting books and we try new things." I said smiling softly. "He is so good."

"I never thought that the end of the war could be like this." Tonks said. "He loves you very much Sloan."

"I love him too Tonks." I said smiling and caressing my belly.

TR: did you tell them already about your secret weapon?

SS: not everything love, just the books

SS: they told me I'm their hero

SS: they lost a bet so now I can decorate the nursery.

TR: Severus and Remus hate me now.

TR: they said I'm always the perfect mate.

TR: I said I have the perfect wife

SS: you want to die?

TR: nope, just telling the true.

SS: ok, you have a meeting there.

TR: mean one, I miss you already.

SS: bye love

We ate the food happily and we talked about the babies and they asked me to give them our books. Minerva was telling me that Albus said that Tom was everybody favorite's teacher and that the girls were having crush on him. I was not happy about that but I trust him so I was calm.

At six, the door opened and Tom was there with black roses on his hands. The girls sighed and I kissed him on his lips. He put his hand on my lower back and led me outside the room while I waved to the girls inside. We walked slowly to our chambers and he opened the door for me. Inside I found a table dressed for two. He pulled the chair for me and we ate pasta. He was charming and I smirked thinking about our desert.

He dragged me to our bed and undressed me while I opened his robes. We sat on the bed and he showed me a bag. I opened it to find some interesting toys inside. I took a small vibrator and I turned on feeling the soft vibrations on my hand.

"The man on the store told me this could be good for our idea." Tom said and I kissed him.

"Are you sure of this?" I asked.

"Yes, I read today how to do this and I had a good idea so we can start if you want." Tom said pushing me to the bed.

We kissed hard and he pulled my panties down while I took off his boxers. He was circling my clit and I stroke his big dick. We were moaning and I pushed him to his back.

"Just suck me love." Tom said and I licked the head of his cock making him yelp. I sucked him, taking all I could inside my mouth and he growled hard. "Yes, like this, now stroke my arsehole like you did before. Yes like that"

I was circling his entrance and he was moaning hard when I pushed my finger inside him and he yelled my name. I started to lick his balls and I have a very good idea. I took the little vibrator and I muttered a lubrication spell on the toy and his arse. I rubbed the toy on his entrance and he moaned hard.

"This feel so good." He yelled and I started to push the little thing inside him and Tom was buckling his hips wildly. "Oh love, this feels so good."

"I will play a little but after you will take me" I said starting to move the toy in and out fast. Tom was losing control and I feel that I have him exactly where I wanted him so I let the toy deep inside him and I got on my four. He looked at me with crazy eyes full of lust and passion and positioned his body behind me before entering in one hard thrust making me yell his name. "Oh Merlin, this is so fucking good."

"Oh love, this is so good" Tom said slamming inside me hard, not thinking just pumping harder and harder. I was babbling like an idiot while he speeded his movements and circled my clit, biting my shoulder and we came together so hard that we passed out.

I woke up next morning feeling him swelling inside me and I moaned. He took the little toy from his arse and started to move slowly, taking time to enjoy the ride. He kissed my shoulder while telling me soft words of love and we climaxed together. Tom carried me to our shower and took care of me before ordering a breakfast and telling me that we could go to the lake to read a little as it was Saturday.

I was sitting against a tree with Tom head on my lap reading. He was sleeping while I played with his hair when Draco, Harry, Pansy and Blaise came to our side.

"What did you do to him to worm him out like this?" Draco asked. "I never saw him sleeping before."

"He had a good idea last night" I said blushing and Draco shook his head.

"I will never understand how you could do that to him." Blaise said, "He used to be a heartless bastard until he met you."

"He is so good for me" I said caressing his face and Tom opened his eyes. He looked at me smiling and pulled me down to kiss me softly.

"You are perfect for me love" Tom said. "Draco do you prefer my old self?"

"Not really but is so different." Draco said.

"She knows what to do to make me feel happy about my life and she is giving me my sons." Tom said and Harry smiled. "Want to eat lunch with us?"

"It will be a pleasure" Pansy said.

"Good call the band and we will meet in our quarters in half an hour." Tom said and he helped me up.

To POV

After a nice meal, I left with the guys for a glass. I offered them some drinks and we sat on the chairs. I winced when I forgot the cushion spell. We forgot to pull out the vibrator from my arse last night and it was not a good idea. I will need to put some salve on it. Maybe Sloan will do that for me. I cannot said anything as we passed out after we exploded together, she was a goddess.

"Tom, are you all right?" Severus asked and I shook my head. "What happened to you?"

"My love was very enthusiastic last night and we made a little mistake." I said wincing again when I moved on the chair.

"What did you do to let you like this?" Draco asked confused.

"Nothing, just we like to play around and we read this very good idea on a book and we have a little slip." I said trying to find a comfortable way to sit down.

"What did she do to you to let you like this?" Lucius asked "Tell us we can help you.

"Ok but I will hex the person who laughed about this." I said glaring at them and they nodded. "We bought some sex toys to make our sex life more interesting."

"I fail to see why you would need that when you shag like rabbits." Blaise said and Remus chuckled.

"Well, some time ago, she tried something new for me while she was sucking me and I like it." I said.

"Did she fingered you?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yes, and we do that sometimes, it help me to have more stamina to fuck her after." I said and Severus winced. "Sorry Severus."

"Is ok, she hears about me from Sirius so is ok" Severus said nodding me to go on.

"Last night she used a little toy with me and she made me lose control and I shagged her senseless while I had the little thing on my arse. We came so fucking hard that we passed out." I said sighing.

"Did you forgot to take out the vibrator?" Albus asked.

"Yes, and I pulled that out this morning before we got up." I said wincing again.

"Before you fucked her again." Draco said, "I saw her satiated face before."

"So now I not feeling so comfortable." I said and they chuckled.

"Should I fell proud of my daughter?" Severus asked. "Probably, she is the only one who can handle you like this Tom."

"I know she is perfect for me." I said.

"I have a salve that can help you but she will have to put it." Severus said smirking. "I would never thought that you would let a woman do that to you."

"Only her my friend, only her." I said.

"Now I understand why you spoil her like this" Lucius said. "If Narcisa could do half of it, I would be like you with her but at the moment she doesn't let me touch her."

"Yes, Sirius is the same, he feels so fat and I don't know how to do to get laid." Severus said and I smirked.

"Maybe I can help you with my love help." Tom said.

"What are you going to ask from us if you help us?" Albus asked.

"Smart man, I'm not sure, I will ask my lover." I said and they smirked trying to make me feel I was a whipped man. "Think whatever you want but I'm the only one who gets laid at the moment.

SS: love?

TR: yes dear

SS: what are you doing?

TR: talking with the guys, why?

SS: missing you already

TR: want something?

SS: your big cock inside my pussy?

TR: we have guests love but I will fuck you senseless again later.

SS: love you so much

TR: can I give you something else meantime?

SS: some white chocolate could help

TR: I will order that for you now

SS: bye love

"We got it, you will get laid again." Remus said surly. "Do you need to gloat about this like that?"

"I didn't, she sent me the message." I said and they groaned. "Who wants to play cards?

We sat on the table playing for an hour when the door opened and my beautiful mate entered the room. She was carrying a trail with some sandwiches and drinks. I ran to her side and took it from her. She sat on a chair and looked at us smirking.

"Love, I will talk with your friends so don't take this for you, ok?" Sloan said and I nodded. "Are you so fucking stupid?"

"Sloan, why are you talking to us like this?" Severus asked shocked.

"You have beautiful mates and you don't take care of them." Sloan said angry. "I have to comfort nine crying pregnant witches and wizards because you don't care to give them what they need."

"I try but I cannot seem to understand what Harry wants from me." Draco said.

"Stop been an arse and let him take you for a change. He has needs also." Sloan said and Draco groaned.

"He is too careless and last time he tore my arse." Draco said and we cringed.

"So teach him you arse." Sloan said, "You will have a happy mate that will do anything for you. He feels unloved at the moment."

"I will try." Draco said and started to think.

"What about Tonks?" Remus asked blushing.

"She doesn't feel sure about her. As a metamorphe witch, she needs you to tell her that her original forma is the most beautiful and you told her last time that she was best at her blond self." Sloan said. "Idiot, now she think that you are in love with a blond bimbo."

"Oh, fuck, I need to talk with her." Remus said sitting on his chair.

"Pansy is the easier, just take her to bed and fuck her without asking her if she wants or not, she miss her dominant lover in bed." Sloan said and Blaise nodded. "Astoria wants more flowers and she will be happy. Daphna wants more outing, Greg take her to Diagon Alley more often."

"Thank you" they said.

"I don't understand Minerva, what I can do for her?" Albus said, "I even took her classes from her to let her enjoy the pregnancy. I so tired because I have to do her work plus mine."

"Let her help you, she can do the paper work, grade the homework. She feels useless." Sloan said and Albus nodded. "Lucius, Narcisa was whining that you don't let her start with the nursery."

"I told her to wait because I was preparing the nursery as a surprise for her. I will show her the project and we can plan together." Lucius said and Sloan nodded.

"She will be happy and you'll get laid hard as she miss you." Sloan said smirking. "Neville, take Luna to hunt Nargles and she will be happy again."

"Little girl, what can I do with Sirius?" Severus asked.

"This is the difficult one as he is angry with you." Sloan said and Severus groaned. "He feels that you are ashamed of him."

"What? I love him, why he feels like that?" Severus asked.

"He wants to be more public with you. He is a Gryffindor after all." Sloan said and Severus nodded. "He said that every time he try to kiss you or hold your hand outside your rooms you will move away and he feels stupid."

"But I kiss him often when we are outside the rooms." Severus said. "Argh, this is difficult to ask but does he wants to top also?"

"Yes that the other problem. Let him once and he will not like it as he is the submissive in your relationship." Sloan said

"I will try to be more demonstrative with him and I will try." Severus said sighing. "So, do you tell them about your secrets?"

"No, I just told them that we try different things but not details. I would not dare to embarrass my mate like this." Sloan said and I blushed. "Love, something to tell me?"

"Well, I felt bad and they were trying to help so I told them a little." I said looking down "I was trying to help them also."

"Is ok love." Sloan said kissing me, "Dad do you have a salve for him?"

"Yes little one, I will send you the salve later." Severus said smirking, "You will have to apply this carefully to his wound."

"It will be a pleasure" Sloan said pressing her body to me and lapping my neck. "Love I will go with my friends and I'll see you later."

She left the room and they were chuckling. Albus sat on his chair laughing hard and Severus summoned a bottle from his room.

"You are really a lucky bastard." Severus said. "I think she will fuck you senseless again."

"Just tell her to pull out after you come this time" Remus said and I smirked.

"You are so jealous that I will get laid and you will have to work for it." I said and they sighed.

"Yes, we are. Just say thank you that we are in love with our mate or we would try to woo her." Draco said and I laughed.

The door opened and our mates entered the room and sat near us. They looked embarrassed and I could see some red eyes. After some minutes, they left our quarters and we said we would meet for diner at Severus room. I looked at my love confused and she muttered later while dragging me to our rooms. She undressed us with a wave of her hand and told me to lay on my back to put the salve on me.

She was caressing my belly while she apply some salve on my entrance. She lapped my cock and when I was moaning I felt her finger entering me and she put the salve inside me. The relief was good and I felt better. She was sucking hard my cock and she stopped for two minutes to mutter a relaxing and a lubricant spell. I pulled her hips over my face and I started to lick her pussy and nibble her clit. She was sucking me hard and she pushed three finger inside me. We were moaning and I was buckling my hips while she pushed her cunt against my face.

"Want to go to the next level or do you prefer to wait a little longer?" she asked and I moaned.

"We can do it but you will let me fuck your arse after." I said moaning.

"Good, let me take the toy." She said pulling a harness of the bag and a long vibrator. She put the harness on her hips and entered the vibrator on her pussy moaning softly. I was on my knees and she was circling my arse while she muttered a relaxing spell again. She put some lube on the toy and my arse before starting to entered me slowly until the toy was inside me. She let me time to adjust to it while strocking my cock and I was moaning softly. It was strange, I felt so full and I could understand her when she say that to me. She started to move and she was moaning as the toy touched her soft spot on her cunt while it stroke mine. She was speeding as she was getting closer while she stroke my cock harder and harder and I was growling hard. We explode together and I came harder than the last time with little lights dancing around me. She pulled out, took out the harness and the toy from her cunt and cuddled against me.

"Take a minute and I will have you love." I said and she lapped my nipple.

"I'm ready when you are my love." She said, "Are you sore?"

"A little but you will put the salve later." I said, "Maybe Severus can give us the instructions for it. So, here we go love."

I took a big dildo from the bag and the pot of lube and I started to lick her pussy making her moaned. She was ready and I rubbed the big dildo on her folds, entering her and activating the vibrator. She moaned and I chuckled.

"Good love, now I'm going to prepare you while you enjoy the vibrations on your pussy." I said putting some lube on my fingers and her arsehole. I was circling it and she was pushing her hips against my hand so I pushed one of my fingers inside making her yelp. "Nice love, you are so responsive to my touch."

I continued to move the dildo and to finger her arse while she moaned my name and I entered a second finger and she yelled my name. She was so beautiful when she was aroused and I licked her arse. "I need more please." She begged and I complied. I pushed a third finger inside and I felt her contracting around me and felling into the edge yelling. I was so dam aroused that I pulled put my fingers and I entered in one hard thrust making her yelled. I started to slam inside her hard while moving the dildo and she was crying out how good it was and how big my cock was when I couldn't take it any longer and I exploded hard with her following me.

I pulled out and I took the toy from her pussy and I felt her finger putting some salve on my arse before we fell sleep. I woke up some hours later with my lover kissing my neck and telling me that we needed to go to her father house for dinner. I got dress quickly and we flooed to Severus's room.

We find some glowing mates and some brooding ones. We ate and the 'girls' left to their room and we sat on the fire to drink a glass of firewiskey.

"Fuck Tom! You look well shagged again. What did she do this time to you?" Severus asked.

"I will tell you after you tell me why are you in such bad humor when Sirius was glowing." I said and he glared at me.

"I made what Sloan told me and she was right. I let him topped me and it hurt like hell but he was happy to do it. Sirius said that even when I let him, he prefers me to be on top but that he appreciated the gest." Severus said, "He was too tired to fuck after that so I did not get to enjoy the moment."

"Stop being an arse, just fuck him tonight, I'm sure Sloan will tell him to be a nice mate with you." I said and he nodded in a better mood.

"Sloan was right, a nice nargles's hunt and Luna shagged me senseless on the dark forest." Neville said glowing, "she was so good."

"Me too, Daphna told me she was missing me" Greg said.

"Astoria was so happy that she let me take her arse" Vincent said and we chuckled.

"I told Tonks how much I missed her brown hair and freckles and she was so happy that we fucked like horny rabbits until diner." Remus said.

"I got my mate back" Blaise said smirking.

"Narcisa wanted to christen the nursery and we did it in every surface available." Lucius said gloating.

"We can said that I have a very happy kitten at home" Albus said smirking.

"I need the salve Severus, Harry has a lot of stamina and I got so dam aroused that I tore his arse this time. He want to learn and he was so happy." Draco said blushing. "We need to buy a present to Sloan."

"That is a good idea." Remus said.

"Now we only need to know why our friend is glowing like this and look so tired." Severus said smirking and I shook my head.

"I'm not sure if she will be happy about me telling you this." I said grimacing.

SS: are you talking about this afternoon?"

TR: a little why?

SS: we are too. Can I tell them?

TR: only if I can tell them

SS: Hmm, what if I make it up for you tomorrow night with a good bath and massages.

TR: deal and I will prepare a nice diner for you

SS: love you and have fun

SS: you need to tell me their side and I will tell you our side.

TR: deal, you are perfect love

SS: bye

"Ok, I have the ok for telling you this." I said and they sat looking at me. "We started with her putting the salve; it was really erotic."

"Well having a beauty fingering you is something especial." Draco said

"Yes, after she asked if I wanted to go further and I told her that I would only if she would let me take her arse after." I said and Lucius gasped.

"She is letting you do that?" Lucius asked.

"Not always but sometimes." I said, "She took a harness and she put a double dildo in her pussy."

"So she fucked you while you fucked her?" Greg asked.

"Something like that, every time she would pushed inside me, the vibrator would go deeper inside her. She was out of control and fuck me until I saw stars." I said and they gasped.

"What happened after that?" Neville asked.

"I put a very big dildo on her pussy and I fuck her arse hard." I said, "We almost passed out but this time I took the toy from her and she put the salve on my arse before falling sleep."

"You are a fucking bastard!" Albus said. "I could never guess that a woman would be able to handle you like this."

"I know but I'm so happy Albus." I said and he nodded. "So now we are entering on the third month of our pregnancy and soon we will have to be carefully when making love."

"Good, what about a card game?" Severus said and we laughed looking at him wincing when he sat down. "Sirius didn't want to put the salve, he said he would do that tonight."

"Bad mate" I said casting a cushion charm on his chair and he smiled softly.

We spent the rest of the night playing until our mates came back and we went to sleep hoping next month will be calm and good.


	5. Happy mates

I don't own Harry Potter

To POV

I entered the room and I heard Severus groaning again. My friends were not happy about the last month and I would not be welcome today so I tried to sit down without talking.

"Nice, the happy one arrived." Draco said and they groaned at me.

"So what happened today? She fucked you so hard that you cannot walk? Did you find another way to make her yelled you name while you fucked her hard?" Blaise asked annoyed.

"Well, actually we had a good night sleeping." I said taking a cup of coffee.

"This have to be a first." Severus said. "Fuck, I don't remember when was the last time that Sirius let me touch him."

"Harry was crying after he found out that his little belly grew and he needed new pants" Draco said stroking his face.

"Luna is busy preparing the nursery so she is too tired on the nights." Neville said.

"Daphna told that she feels like she is too fat and cried last night until she fell sleep." Greg said.

"Tory told me she was too busy with the nursery to have time for me." Vincent said.

"Pansy said that she looked like a whale and did not let me touch her for the last two weeks." Blaise said.

"Tonks is not in the mood at the moment." Remus said closing his eyes.

"Minerva is too tired and I don't know what to do." Albus said toying with a lemon drop.

"Narcisa told me that she needed time to enjoy this pregnancy so not to bother her." Lucius said grimacing.

SS: how is everything there?

TR: they are not happy.

TR: what is happening on your side?

SS: they are crying because they feel unloved by their mates.

TR: here they are whining because they don't have sex anymore or the attention.

SS: they are driving me crazy with the teasing about how well shagged I look.

TR: Idem here. Want to go outside for a while?

SS: meet me here in five.

TR: love you

"So are you going to shag her?" Draco asked.

"Nope, I'm taking my mate for a diner outside." I said and they glared at me. "Your mates are driving her crazy with their whims."

"What did she told you?" Severus asked.

"They are teasing her about how well shagged she looks and whining about feeling unloved." I said and they groaned. "Go to them and tell them how you feel."

"Could be a good idea." Remus said.

"Sloan started to distance from me and I told her that she was hurting me. She understood and we talked through it." I said and they nodded. "Ok, have to go, she is waiting for me."

I ran to the entrance and she was waiting for me smiling. She was wearing nice robes that showed her belly and I caressed her softly. She giggled and I smirked.

"Were they trying to know what you were doing?" Sloan asked smiling.

"Yes, I told them to talk with their mates. They are driving me crazy with the complains." I said closing my eyes and I felt her lips closing around mine. "I missed you."

"Me too." She said, "So, where are we going?"

"Movie?" I asked and she nodded. "Good there was a theater where we can see the return of the king."

"I love that film, is one of my favorites." Sloan said and I smirked.

"I know, I think we watched it like ten times by now." I said.

"Hey, I thought you liked the film." She said glaring at me.

"I'm joking. Anyway, be able to hold you for three hours is good enough so I will watch any film you want me to. Now come, we will apparate to muggle London." I said taking her into my arms.

Sir POV.

I was reading on my favorite couch when I heard the door closing and I knew that Sev was home from his meeting with the guys. I closed my eyes and I sighed. I felt so bad the last days. My body was changing so fast to accommodate to the little one and I felt so unsure about his feelings for me. How could he want to touch me when I looked like a whale?

"Siri? Are you ok?" Sev asked and I nodded. "Can I sit next to you?"

I looked at him and I shrugged making him sigh. He sat and took the book I was holding and put it on the coffee table. He caressed my head and put it on his chest. I felt my eyes watering and he sighed again

"Sirius, I cannot take this anymore." He said and I was scared. "This is not about making love or not, I just miss my love. I miss to feel you next to me. This is the first time in week that you let me touch you. Love please, talk to me."

"Is not you Sev, I just feel so fat, so ugly and I cannot understand how you can look at me and don't feel disgusted." I said closing my eyes.

"You are not fat, you are carrying my son, you are perfect and every time I see you, I feel how much I love you." Sev said and I was crying. "We lost so many years in our stupid war."

"This is so new for me, my body is changing every day and I'm scared." I said and he held me tight.

"So talk to me, tell me this and I will be able to help you." Sev said before he crushed my mouth with his lips and I moaned. "I miss you, I miss to have you close to me at night, to hold you, to make love to you."

"I'm sorry love." I said caressing his face. "Do you think I can make it up for you?"

"Hmm, let me think." Sev said before throwing me on his shoulder and running to our bedroom.

Oh boy, I was for a long ride.

Tonks POV

I was reading the last letter from Kings when I saw Remus sitting on the couch and sighing. He looked so tired the last days. The last full moon was hard on him and I was not sure what to do to help him. I came to his side and I sat on the couch taking one of his hands.

"Hi." I said softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"I will be ok," he said without opening his eyes and I could feel that he was avoiding my question.

"What happened?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems." Remus said trying to get up and I pulled him to my side.

"Do you have a problem?" I said getting angry. "We are supposed to be a couple!"

"A couple? That's rich coming from you Tonks." Remus said and I could see his eyes getting amber.

"What do you mean by that?" I yelled.

"Tell me wife, when was the last time that you took more than one minute for me?" Remus asked angry. "I try to understand that the pregnancy can be difficult for you but you are avoiding me all the time."

"I'm not avoiding you." I said not looking at him.

"So what Nimphadora? I don't remember the last time you wanted to do something with me or you let me touch you." Remus said angry and I shivered.

"I'm just not sure about me anymore." I said closing my eyes. "I love you so much and I'm afraid that you will not want me after the girls are born."

"Why do you think that?" Remus asked confused.

"I will not be able to give you what you want for some time. After the birth my body will not be able to change as usual and I will not be able to play our games anymore." I said blushing.

"Tonks, I love you, not your gift. I love your brown hair, your freckles and you gray eyes. I don't need our games; I only need you." Remus said and I kissed him hard.

"Sorry, I was stupid." I said while he sucked my neck.

"Don't worry, I will find a way to punish you." Remus said before vanishing our clothes and starting to enter me slowly making me moan his name.

Pan POV

Life was not good, I was looking at my reflection on the mirror and I wanted to cry. Sloan was carrying three boys and she looked perfect. I was carrying a little girl and I felt like a whale. I was turning to see a different angles of my body when Blaise entered our room looking piss off. He came to my side and glared at me.

"Still looking at how your body changed from this morning?" Blaise said and I winced.

"You stupid arse! I just cannot understand how I let you do this to me." I said angry and he growled at me making me shivered.

"Don't you dare to put the blame on me Pansy, you wanted to bond and I accepted to make you happy. It was not my fault if the minister decided to make this law." Blaise said and I glared at him. "I think we need to talk about this."

"No, I will go to my room and I will rest." I said trying to leave the room but Blaise pulled me to his side and glared at me.

"You are my wife and my mate and you will not leave me in the middle of a discussion." Blaise said angry and I moaned. "You will do as I want woman."

"Don't talk to me like this." I said softly and he growled.

"You are mine and you will respect this marriage from now on." Blaise said, "This included to remember that you are not alone in this. I miss you Pans, you let me alone."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You only look at how this changed your life but you never think about me." Blaise said. "I'm so lonely."

"I, I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"Sorry will not help me but I have a good idea." Blaise said putting me over his lap and slapping my arse hard. "I hope you are ready for a long ride wife."

"Oh Blaise." I moaned as he vanished our clothes.

Min POV

"Mimi, are you there?" Albus asked and I closed my eyes.

"I'm on the bed." I said softly and he entered our room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"I'm so tired." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I went to see Poopy and she gave me this for you." Albus said showing me a purple potion.

"What is that?" I asked curious.

"Is a hormones potion to help you." Albus said blushing. "She said that maybe your body need a little help."

"As I was near the end of my reproductive life, she thinks I need a little boost?" I asked confused.

"Something like that." Albus said blushing deeper.

"What happened to make you blush like this?" I asked again.

"She was asking me some interesting questions and she was very bold." Albus said and I nodded.

"Did she ask about our sexual life?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Well yes, I was embarrassed talking about that." He said nodding.

"I guess I would be embarrassed talking about our inexistent sexual life." I said and he nodded. "Give me the potion love."

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Albus said passing me the vial.

"I miss you too Albus." I said before drinking the potion. "If this could help us, I will try."

"Thank you love, I really miss you." Albus said kissing my neck.

"I think this is working, care to try?" I said vanishing our clothes and stroking him as he moaned on my neck.

Dap POV

I heard Greg coming back from his meeting with the guys and I went to his side. On the last weeks, I was acting mike an idiot and I realized today that I left my love alone and I was thinking about a way to make it up for him so I prepared a good diner.

"Greg, can you come here love?" I asked and he came to my side.

"Yes Daphy, how can I help you?" He asked softly and I wanted to cry when I saw him so sad.

"I was thinking about the last weeks and I felt so stupid. I was selfish and I let you down. Sorry love." I said and he hugged me.

"Is ok love, I would like if you'd talk to me like we did before." Greg said and I nuzzled his neck.

"I made a good diner for us and maybe we can take a nice desert." I said giggling and he smirked at me.

"As my Lady wish, come let eat to have strength for our nice desert." Greg said leading me to the table."

Ast POV.

"Tory? Are you here love?" Vincent said entering our chambers.

I was trying to knit a pull for our baby and it was more difficult than I thought. I was getting something done and I put it on my lap.

"I'm on the office next to the hearth." I said knitting.

"What are you doing love?" He asked sitting by my side.

"Is a muggle thing that Sloan showed us." I said showing him the pictures and he tried to understand what I was doing.

"You are making a nice progress with that." Vincent said smiling at me. "What about the nursery?"

"Well, I thought that maybe we could do that together." I said and he smiled softly. "She is you baby too and you could have good ideas about this."

"Yes, I saw some interesting things on the muggle world for our little one and I wanted to show you." He said and I beamed at him.

"Thank you love, I thought this was not interesting for you." I said and he shook his head.

"I would love to help you with this." he said and I nodded.

"But before, maybe we could celebrate our project?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"Lead the way dear wife." He said and I took his hand leading him to our bedroom."

Lun POV

"Good, I think this will work." I said looking at the room.

"This is beautiful love but I think something is missing here." Neville said and I looked at him confused. "I made this for our baby girl."

"What is that?" I asked looking at the strange mobile.

"This will chasse the nargles for her room." Neville said and I beamed at him. "Is made of lavender and cinnamon, so this will chasse them and help her sleep."

"Oh love, thank you I was thinking what to do about that." I said.

"I had the idea this morning so I did it." Neville said and I nodded.

"So what do you think about a good nap to recover from your hard work?" I said taking his hand and he beamed at me. "Come love."

Cis POV

"Do you think your daddy is happy about us?" I said softly while I caressed my belly. "He is so distant and I miss him. Maybe he realized that he didn't want another baby?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Lucius roared behind me.

"Well, you are always away and you don't talk with me as we used to do before." I said confused.

"Woman, you told me that you did not want me around, that you wanted to enjoy your pregnancy and to leave you alone." Lucius said angry. "I was alone, sad and missing my wife but I gave you what you asked."

"What are you talking about?" I asked angry.

"Last month I went to the nursery to show you some idea and you told me that you did no enjoyed your first pregnancy and to let you do it with our girl." Lucius said sad. "I was trying to use my work to not to think about it."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." I said as I realized how much I hurt him. "Please come near me."

"I missed you so much and I wanted to talk with our little girl like I used to do with our Draco." Lucius said kneeling in front of me and kissing my belly softly. "Baby girl daddy is here now."

"Oh Lucius, I'm so sorry." I said caressing his head and he looked at me.

"I miss you love." He said and he took me in his arms carrying me to our room.

"Me too." I said starting to kiss his neck as we entered our room.

Har POV

I was naked on my bed, caressing my belly when I heard Draco entering our room and gasping loudly.

"Holy shit! You are so fucking hot!" Draco said and I looked at him confused. "You are so beautiful and to see you round with my child just drives me crazy with lust."

"But I'm so fat." I whined and he shook his head kneeling net to me.

"You are not fat, you are carrying my child, the next Potter and the Next Malfoy heir." Draco said and he started to stroke my cock. "I just miss you so much Harry, please let me love you."

"Are you sure that you are still attracted to me?" I asked confused and he pressed his hips against my leg and I moaned when I felt his arousal. "Oh Merlin, it been so long."

"Oh yes love but we are correcting that mistake now." Draco said entering one finger on my arse and starting to move it fast while I yelled his name asking for more.

To POV

I entered the room and I was glad to see them joking around and not sulking a usual. I poured a glass of firewiskey and I sat near the hearth waiting for them to tell me something.

"I can see that Tom arrived and we are ready for our meeting." Albus said and I nodded. "Did you have a good date?"

"Yes, everything was fine." I said.

"Good to know, we wanted to give you something for you and Sloan." Severus said giving me a enveloped that I opened slowly while I looked at them.

It was a holiday in a very expensive hotel in Paris for us. We could go for a week and stay there enjoying some nice restaurants and private visits to some museums. I was shocked and I looked at them confused.

"Thank you but why?" I asked and they grinned at me.

"We want to apologize because we were not exactly nice with you during the last months." Draco said.

"If we just heard you when you talked to us, we could have our problems resolved sooner." Lucius said.

"We talked with our mates and everything is better now. They told us that Sloan talked with them also." Remus said.

"You deserve this." Albus said.

"Thank you, she will be happy" I said smiling.

"So how was your date?" Severus asked.

"Well, I took her to a movie and we came back to our room." I said, "Now we have to pay attention as she is getting bigger and the boys are draining her."

"So no games last night." Lucius asked raising his brow.

SS: love, are you busy?"

TR: no love, what do you need?"

SS: I have a little itch so I need your help."

TR: can you give me half an hour?

SS: still tired?

TR: minx, you did not let me sleep. Ten minutes as I will eat something?

SS: I will be waiting for you in our bed.

TR: I take something light to eat and I will be there.

SS: love you

TR: me too

"Tom, I thought you said she was not so receptive now." Draco asked.

"Her hormones are driving her crazy" I said trying to eat a hamburger.

"So?" Greg asked.

"I did not sleep at all last night as she was all over me." I said finishing my meal and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"My mate just asked me to help her with a little itch so I need to go back to our chambers." I said and they groaned.

"Is not fair, even now you are still getting more than us." Draco groaned.

"Sorry, I have to go." I said opening the door. "Last time I made her wait, I was not able to walk for half an hour."

I smirked as I heard them groaned and Severus swore loudly.

"Fucking bastard, how could be possible to have so much stamina?" Severus asked.

"He is the last heir of Lord Slytherin who was famous for his stamina also. Fucking bastard." Lucius said and I chuckled as I closed the door.


	6. Little ones

I don't own Harry Potter

Hi, sorry a lot of work and no time to write. This is a crazy one but I just felt it this way. I will more humor on the next chapter.

To POV

I was sitting on my desk grading the last papers when I heard Sloan groaning and I ran to her side. She was entering her sixth month and she was very uncomfortable sometimes so Albus tried to help us in everything he could. The pregnant mates were very tired and emotional and I was happy that my love was still able to see reason sometimes.

"Sloan, how can I help you?" I asked and she moaned again.

"Just tell me that this will be over one day." She said cuddling against me.

"Love, you are entering your last part of this pregnancy and this will be over soon." I said. "Eventually we will have to run after our little ones but with the elves' help everything will be just fine."

"Today they are moving a lot." Sloan said softly. "Did you think about names?"

"Yes, I have some ideas." I said and she nodded. "What do you think about Servis?"

"Yes I love it; my father would be happy about this. What do you think about Jason?" She asked and I frowned.

"Not really. Xavier?" I asked.

"Yeap but I will choose the last one, Lance." She said and I nodded.

"So we have Servis, Xavier and Lance, good names love." I said, "Do we tell the others or we keep it until the birth?"

"I want to tell my friends." She said and I kissed her.

"Good, do you want to take to the nursery?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, let me carry you there."

"Is not too heavy for you?" Sloan asked and I shook my head.

"Not love, is ok" I said walking through the corridor as I kissed her neck softly.

We entered the nursery and all the other couples were there. Severus nodded at me showing me the door and I kissed Sloan telling her to text me if she needed something. I walked to our sitting room and we sat near the hearth with some drinks.

"So Tom, did you talk about the names?" Severus asked and I nodded.

"Yes, today, we already chose them, Servis, Xavier and Lance." I said and they stared at me.

"Did she chose the names?" Draco asked.

"Only one, Lance." I said.

"How did you get her to let you choose the names?" Remus asked.

"We talked and we decided together?" I said looking at them.

"Harry already chose the name for our boy, James." Draco said sighing.

"Cissa told me that our girl name is Calliope." Lucius said closing his eyes.

"Sirius chose Thomas Sloan." Severus said smiling.

"Tonks told me that our girls will be Bella and Mandy." Remus said and we laughed.

"Pansy chose Estella." Blaise said smiling.

"Minerva chose Alba Lucia." Albus said and we chuckled.

"Daphna wanted Laure." Greg said.

"Astoria chose Ruby." Vincent said.

"Luna chose Pandora as her mother." Neville said.

"Good, so we have something done in our list. From this month we have to be carefully with our ladies as some of them are entering the third trimester." Severus said. "Minerva need to slow down as poppy told her. Tonks and Sloan will need to be watched for premature labor and Sirius was asked to stop using the stairs and resting more."

"How does he feels?" I asked.

"He is uncomfortable, his body was not accommodating to the changes as fast as we wanted and he was experiencing some cramps." Severus said.

"I think I have a book that can help you." I said and he looked at me confused. "Massage on his lower back. I do this with Sloan all the time."

"Why I'm not surprise about that." Draco muttered and everybody laughed.

"At least now he is not getting as he used to before." Lucius said smirking.

SS: love?

TR: yes love

SS: what are you doing?

TR: nothing just talking with the guys.

TR: what about you?

SS: I would like something nice to eat but I don't know what.

TR: ice cream?

SS: Nope

TR: Pizza?

SS: nope

TR: Hamburger?

SS: nope

TR: pumpkin pie? Stew? Chocolate?

SS: no, I want something different.

TR: hey, what about my cock?

TR: You did not taste that on the last two days.

SS: Yeap, I knew you would understand what I needed.

TR: I will be there in five minutes

SS: I'm ready to go love

"Sorry guys but my love need something to eat and I'm the only one who can give her that." I said standing up and I hear them groaning.

"Are you telling us that she wants you to fuck her now?" Albus said looking at me confused.

"Nope, she told me that she needed something especial to eat and she asked me to let her have her way with me." I said and Draco swore.

"So she will suck you up?" Lucius asked amazed.

"I will tell you later, bye guys." I said leaving the room while they groaned.

I went to the nursery and I found Sloan ready to go. Her friends giggled and waved at me letting me confused. I led her to our rooms and we sat on the coach. I kissed her neck and she sighed.

"Why they were giggling like this? What are you planning to do?" I asked worried.

"Nothing love, just wanted to have a good time with you. They were complaining about how well shagged I looked again." Sloan said smirking.

"Did you tell them that we did not shag for the last two days?" I asked raising my brow.

"Yes but they did not believe me." Sloan said kneeling between my legs and opening my robes. "Hmm, I love how you taste."

"You spoil me too much." I said and I moaned when she caressed my cock before lapping it slowly. She was licking the slit on my cock and caressing my balls, rolling them and stroking my shaft. She started to suck the head while jerking me and pressing softly my balls. I was enjoying her attention when I felt a finger entering me and I yelped. "Please, do it faster."

"You love this, don't you?" She asked and I nodded. She was pumping inside me hard and was sucking my cock hard. I was in heaven and I was telling her name like a prayer. "Sloan, please love, I need to be inside you."

"Just remember to be carefully." She said bending over the couch.

"I will love," I said thrusting inside her softly and starting to move slow and deep inside her. "You feel so good."

"Please move a little faster." Sloan said and I complied. We moved together in harmony as always and soon we found our little heaven together. She fell asleep and I took her to our bed falling asleep next to her.

Three months later, Sloan was very tired and ready to take our littles out of her belly as she told me. I could see how difficult was for her to walk and I did not know how to help her. That morning she asked me take her with her friends as she needed some girly time. I levitated her to their room and I left to see my friends on our corner. I found them talking while drinking a cup of tea. Severus was tired, Sirius was almost on due date and he was hurting as much as Sloan. Tonks was tired but she was taking this better than my love so Remus was helping her with some massages. At eight months Pansy, Daphna, Astoria and Luna were good, not comfortable but they were still ok. Minerva and Narcisa were having a hard time with their bodies adapting and preparing for birth but Severus brewed a nice potion and that helped them. Harry was driving Draco mad with his antics over his big belly so we used to help the blond heir as much as we could.

"Tom, how is my daughter today?" Severus asked me handling me a cup of tea.

"She is too tired at the moment." I said sighing and they smirked. My last month was hard and they were very smug about this. "She is getting anxious about getting the boys out."

"Easy to understand as this has to be hard on her body." Albus said and we nodded. "What about Sirius and Harry?"

"Sirius is no finding a way to rest comfortable and I don't know how to help him. This morning he was telling me about some little cramps on his back." Severus said and Draco nodded.

"Same here." He said and I ran to the library and took a book about pregnancy. "Somebody else having cramps today?"

"Minerva started with them yesterday." Albus said.

"Cissa too." Lucius said.

"Same here." Remus said and I swore.

"We need Poppy now!" I yelled and they jumped on their chairs.

"What are you talking about Tom?" Albus said annoyed.

"Our women could be in labor right now and we are taking tea." I said kneeling on the hearth.

"Tell me how ten women and men could go to labor the same day?" Blaise said shaking his head.

"I don't care but I want them to be checked now." I said and I saw Poppy on the floo. "Poppy please can you come to the girls' room please."

"Do you think that they synchronized their labor?" She asked confused.

"Could be but they are having cramps from yesterday." I said and she nodded.

"I will be there in two minutes, prepare everything as we said and do not scare them." She said leaving the floo.

"Everybody listen to me. You will go to your mate and you will sit each one of them on her or his chair. I prepared them to use them for labor with Poppy." I said and they nodded worried. "If they are in labor, they will be more clam if they are together and we can put privacy wards for the actual deliver. Now follow me."

We walked to the room and we found our mates breathing heavily and I ran to Sloan who was moaning. I sat by her side and I could see that each of them was on their chair. My mate was very smart.

"Did you remembered what I told you?" I asked her and she nodded. "Why you did not call me?"

"Sorry, every time I tried, the pain was strong." She said putting her head on my chest and I kissed her front head.

"Is ok, I'm here and I will try to help you. Poppy will be here soon." I said and I heard Sirius screaming in pain while Poppy entered the room.

"Good, we have work to do. All the husband will activate a privacy charm now as I told you. I will the only one to be able to see you all. I will check on you and I will tell you the situation. I have some help from Saint Mungus that is arriving now but I will be the one in charge here." Poppy said and we did as we were told. "Good, I will go to see the males first, after I will go to Sloan and Tonks. Minerva and Cissa will be next but if somebody need me, just call me."

I was sitting next to my love who was trying to remember everything we learn for this. I took her hand and she smiled at me closing her eyes as she was having a calm between the contractions. When the next one arrived, I saw her face tensing and I started to tell her how much I loved her and I admired her for her strength.

"Tom please, help me." Sloan said and I kissed her head.

"Breath love, try to concentrate on your heart." I said softly and she was crying softly.

"Tom, Sloan, I need to check how far you are." Poppy said entering the room and opening my love robes. "Sirius is not far but I have time for him. He will have an easy birth. Harry is sleeping after the potion and he is far, so he will rest for a while."

"How far Poppy?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"What about now?" She said and I sighed. "Sloan, I will be here in five minutes, I need to check on Minerva but as she will be an easy one, one of my friends will deliver her and the rest will check the others. Tom I need her to be ready so help her to sit as I showed you."

When Poppy left the ward, I sat behind Sloan and I put her back on my chest. She was tensing and I could see that she wanted to push so I caressed her belly. Poppy was back in five minutes and she sat on her place and checked again to see how much tome we had.

"Ok, you first one is really anxious to see you. Push Sloan." Poppy said and Sloan started to push hard. She was crushing my hand but I did not care so I told her soft words as she was pushing our little boy out. "I can see a dark head here, one more Sloan."

"Arggg," Sloan yelled and we heard a cry.

"Your first one is ready to meet his parents." Poppy said giving Servis to Sloan who took it and kiss his head. I was crying and kissing her head while I looked at her nursing our first son. Poppy ran to see Sirius and we heard a loud scream and a baby crying, Thomas Sloan Snape was born. "Good, let me see how this goes now. Get ready, a second one wants to meet you. Push."

"I'm tired Tom." Sloan told me and I kissed her head trying to give her some of my strength.

"I'm here love, you are strong." I said and she nodded pushing harder. She screamed again and we heard another cry and Xavier was born. I took him and Sloan put Servis on a crib near us taking Xavier and nursing him as Poppy went to see Cissa who was threatening Lucius with some horrible curses. Two minutes later and Calliope Malfoy was born. Some second slater we heard some cries and Bella Lupin, Alba Dumbledore and Laure Goyle were born.

"How is everything here." Poppy asked and Sloan nodded. "I think you will have a minute's break, I come in five."

In the next minutes, Mandy Lupin, Stella Zambini, Ruby Crabbe, Pandora Longbottom and James Malfoy-Potter were born. I was starting to worry about our little one and Poppy came to our side. She was checking Sloan and she smiled telling her to push. A nice push and our baby was finally out and ready to meet his siblings.

I sat looking at Sloan nursing Lance and I was smiling when I saw my love yelling in pain again and I yelled to Poppy to come back. She checked on my love and gasped.

"I know this is not normal but I need you to push again Sloan, something is here and we need you to work this out again." Poppy said.

"What are you talking about?" Sloan asked confused. "We found three babies."

"No Sloan, we had a little one who was hiding." Poppy said and Sloan was yelling louder than before. She was pushing hard and I was trying to help her while looking at our sons. She yelled again and a cry broke the room's silence. "I hope you thought about a girl name because you have a little girl here."

I took my little girl on my arms and I saw her dark hair and very light grey eyes as my own and I cried like a child. I felt Sloan hand on my cheek and I looked at her.

"Merope?" She asked and I nodded. "Good, let me nurse her."

"Thank you love." I said kissing her softly.

"I hope you realized that this will be the only ones for a long long time." Sloan said caressing Merope's head.

"I could not ask for more love." I said and she nodded.

"Good I will deactivate the wards and you will be able to see each other. Our Dear Tom and Sloan have a surprise for you." Poppy said and the wards fell showing us the other families. Everybody gasped at us and Severus ran to his daughter kissing her head.

"Sloan, how do you feel?" Severus asked, "You gave me four grandchildren?"

"Yeap, we didn't know about this." Sloan said and everybody laughed.

"The elves will be so happy about this." Albus said and we heard a loud pop and the school elves were near us helping us to take care of our little ones as the mother were trying to rest a little.

"Good now we will move to the nursery and I want the mothers to rest for tonight. The elves will take care of the babies as they will need to rest also. You will be summoned if you are needed. I have a potion for each of you so your body will recuperate and you will feel as before the pregnancy. Don't take this as a green card to do anything but take care of your mates." Poppy said and I saw the mothers blushing.

I gave my children a kiss and I helped Sloan to her robe as I saw the other doing the same thing. We walked together to our room and I saw her little face sad.

"Love, what is going on?" I asked pulling her to my lap.

"Is so strange. I was use to feel them inside me and now they are not there." Sloan said starting to cry and I open the vial and helped her to drink the potion. Her body was changing and she was feeling better so I was relief. "Sorry love, it was the hormones."

"Is ok love, now we have children to take care of with our friend's help and the elves. We are going to be ok." I said and she nodded.

"How do you feel Tom?" She asked and I closed my eyes.

"I never thought possible for me to find my soul mate and to have a family. To have friends, to feel loved. You gave me everything I could dream of." I said and she nodded.

"Good, now come love we need to rest as Poppy said." Sloan said smiling and dragging me to bed.

I was so tired that I followed her to our room and I sat on the bed. She sat behind me and I was so tired that I did not react when she blind me with a scarf. She pushed me to my back and I was tied to our bed and very confused.

"I know that I did not take care of you for the last two months but I want to make it up as Poppy gave me this very good potion and green light to help you." Sloan said and I shivered when I felt my clothes disappearing. She licked my neck and kissed me hard while toying with my nipples and used her hard to stroke my hard dick. She lapped my flat stomach and suckled gentle the head of my cock, slowly taking me into her mouth. I was moaning and she was caressing my balls and rubbing again my arse. She muttered a relaxing charm and I could feel something entering me and touching my soft spot that made me cry her name. she stopped suckling me and lowered herself on my cock and started to ride me as I was begging her to let me touch her.

"No love, just a little longer." She said and I sobbed hard.

"Please, I need to touch you." I yelled and she let me move so I took her hips and helped her to find a good rhythm in our dance. I was so close and she was driving me crazy. "You are so tight, so soft, I missed you so much."

"Oh Tom you feel so good, I missed you love." Sloan yelled and I bit her shoulder making her yell my name pulling us together through the edge. She took the little dildo and the scarf and we felt sleep fast.

The next morning, I woke up and I found a note telling me that she was call to nurse our little ones and that I could take the day to rest. I smiled at her and I took a nice shower. My arse was killing me and the salve helped me only a little. Damn, it was a long time from the last time so it hurt. I went to see if I could take breakfast with the other guys and they were waiting for me on our room. Half of the were half sleepy and the rest was moody so I walked slowly until the table. I poured a cup of coffee and I sat on my chair.

"The happy one." Severus said. "Did you ever heard about silence spells? I can teach you."

"Sorry, she just tied me to our bed and …" I said but Draco cut me off.

"Please don't tell us." He said closing his eyes, "We heard you."

"Sorry." I said taking a toast.

"How is my little girl." Severus asked.

"A vixen as usual." I said and he nodded. "She let me a note telling to rest."

"Well, Minerva told me to let her take care of our daughter." Albus said sadly.

"Same here." The women wanted to have their day alone with the babies." Remus said. "Tomorrow will be better."

"I hope so, I want to be with my kids." I said and they laughed.

"How did you do to make four?" Blaise asked.

"No idea but it was a surprise when Poppy told her to push again." I said and they nodded. "No we need to organize everything as our mates will be more than busy with the babies and work."

"The elves will help and everything will be ok." Albus said. "Now what about going to visit the littles ones?"


	7. Lost

I don't own Harry Potter

To POV

I was sitting on my couch readying my new program for next year when I hear them coming and I smiled. My children were three years old already and were something difficult to handle sometimes. Servis, Xavier and Lance were very stubborn as their parents and Merope was a very little sweet thing who was protected by his older brothers. My love did not work outside the house. After finishing a mastery in Potions, she tried to research while the children were on the nursery. Next year, they would start the school and she would have more time for herself.

"Dad!" Servis yelled and I stood up going to meet them on the door. I was worried when I found them surrounding a very tired Sloan.

"Sloan? Are you ok?" I asked helping her to the sitting room.

"I'm too tired today." She said sitting on the coach.

"Do you need me to call Poppy?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I just need some help with the little ones and I will be ok." She said smiling softly and I nodded.

"Ok, we will go to the kitchen and I will give you supper." I said and they pouted giving a kiss to their mother and following me to the table. "Good, tonight we will have our favorite food as mom needs to rest and I need you to be nice."

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"Because mother need to rest." I said smiling knowing where this was going.

"Why is she tired?" Lance asked.

"Because she works to hard." I said.

"Why she needs to work too hard?" Servis said.

"Because she likes it." I said.

"Why does she likes to work hard?" Xavier asked.

"That you will ask your mother when you will be old enough to understand. Now who wants to eat pizza?" I asked and they cheered.

We ate a nice pizza and they told me about their friends. Merope was always near calliope, Mandy and Bella. My sons use to band with Tommy and James. They used to come to our house to play or sleepover. After a nice diner, I asked the elves to take care of their showers and to put them on bed on their usual time. I needed to take care of Sloan.

I found her asleep on the couch and I carried her to our bedroom. She was so beautiful as the first time I saw her. I changed her clothes into her pajamas and I put my sleep pants entering the bed and taking her in my arms. I kissed her neck and I felt her stirring.

"Hi love." I said and she smiled at me.

"I was too tired today." She said and I kissed her nose.

"The last two weeks were hard on you I think." I said caressing her cheek.

"Yes, I know but it will be ok." She said closing her eyes.

"Do you need to see Poppy?" I asked.

"Not really, I'm ok just a little worried." Sloan said closing her eyes again.

"Is there something wrong love?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Is just that we finally can sleep at night and this happening now. Maybe you will be angry with me because of this." She said softly.

"Tell me love." I said kissing her jaw.

"I'm pregnant again. I don't understand how this happened, I use the potion Poppy gave me." She said and I felt ashamed.

"Well, maybe this is not only your fault." I said and she opened her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well last month, on our anniversary, we went to this restaurant. The one your father talked about." I said and she nodded. "We ordered some nice food and we had a very nice party."

"Hmm, that was good." She moaned.

"Well yes, some day later I read that the food we ate could stop the potion from work." I said, "I was worried about telling you about this."

"So you are not angry about my new pregnancy?" She asked and I kissed her hard.

"I will love any son or daughter that you will give me." I said and she kissed me again.

I pushed her to her back and I vanished our clothes leaving us naked while I suckled her nipples and she caressed my back. I used one on my hand to open her fold and I found her wet and ready for me. I entered hard and she yelled my name while I put the silence spell. I let her sleep after showing her many times how much I love her and our new babies.

The next day, we went to Severus house as we were having a meeting with our friends. They were waiting for us and the little ones ran to their friends leaving us alone with our friends. Severus told me that they were having a party of their own.

"Sloan, Tom come. Everybody is here." Sirius said and we followed him to the table.

"Nice to see you." Sloan said kissing Harry and sitting next to him.

"So what's new?" I asked.

"We have some news about the mad woman. Somebody saw her in England this week." Lucius said.

"So we need to be carefully as she can try something?" Albus asked.

"Yes especially because I don't think that she acting alone." Severus said. "Is true that we caught her first companions but I think she has two more people who were helping her."

"The ones who attacked me that night?" Sloan asked.

"Yes, I think so." Lucius said and I nodded.

"She is too mad and she could attack any of us now." I said. "Do not stay alone too much time. We need to secure our children for the moment so it could be a good idea to have them move to the nursery for the moment. We can ask the elves to protect them when were are working and the castle will help us."

"Is a good idea Tom." Albus said and the rest nodded.

"So what about eating?" Narcisa asked.

"Yes, come, we are eating on the interior garden." Sirius said and we followed him, sitting on the big table.

The food was nice and we talked about everything for a while until I felt Sloan's hand on my leg. She wanted to tell them so I stood up with my glass on my hand.

"Dear friends, I want you to tell you some good news." I said and they looked at me. "We are expecting again."

"Congratulation!" Everybody said.

"So what are you having this time?" Harry asked. "A boy or a girl?"

"Interesting question as you did not tell me." I said and Sloan smiled.

"Easy, one of each." She said and everybody gasped. We were having twins this time.

"Love," I said pulling her to my arms and kissing her head.

"Sloan, I will prepare the potions for you." Severus said taking her from my arms and kissing her head. "I'm so happy little one."

"Thank you dad. Now if you don't mind, I will go with my friends to our room." Sloan said leaving the room with all the wives.

I followed my friend to the office and Severus gave us a glass of firewiskey. We sat comfortably for some minutes until Draco started to chuckle.

"What are you thinking about?" Neville asked.

"That we finally the happy one will be wishing to get laid after he will become the proud father of six children." Draco said and they laughed.

"I cannot imagine them running around four toddlers and two babies." Lucius said and I sighed.

"You now that probably your wives will start nagging about having a baby too?" I said and they winced.

"Sirius already started about Tommy being an only one child." Severus said closing his eyes.

"Same for Luna." Neville said.

"In the end it could be a good idea if they have a baby together again." Albus said, "I don't know if Mimi will be able although."

"She is still young; we can help her with some potions." Severus said.

"Talk with your mates before doing anything." I said. "Now what about Bellatrix?"

"I put the best aurors after her." Lucius said.

"We need to know who is helping her." Greg said.

"I have an educated guess." Remus said and we nodded.

"The ginger ones?" I asked and he nodded.

"I will put somebody to follow them." Lucius said and we nodded.

My phone buzzed and they groaned while I opened it and read the message.

SS: I got a message from Tilly telling me that our children fell sleep and she took them to the manor.

TR: good love. Do you want to do something before going home?

SS: well, we could go to see a movie or maybe to go a to a nice hotel and I would let you ravish me?

TR: good idea

SS: meet me at the door in five?

TR: love you

SS: ditto

"So what now?" Draco asked.

"I'm just taking my witch to a little time alone." I said and they groaned. "Oh, don't complain, you will be busy making babies soon."

"Thank you Tom, you are so nice." Draco said glaring at me.

"Always a pleasure Draco." I said closing the door. I went to the hall and Sloan was not there so I walked to the reading room to find her friends talking and giggling. "Were is Sloan? I was waiting for her."

"She left the room ten minutes ago, she told us she was meeting you at the hall." Minerva said and I paled. "I will call the others now."

I was afraid, maybe they took her but how would they enter the Snape manor with any of us feeling this? the door opened and we were together trying to make a plan for this. Lucius went to call the aurors and Sirius order the elves to bring all our children to the nursery and to protect them. Tilly came back with my own and put them to sleep with the other kids. Harry was nervous and Severus was pacing around trying to understand how this happened.

"My wards are heavy; nobody can enter without me knowing." He said and we nodded.

"Are they toned for animagus also?" I asked and he nodded. "What can enter the wards of if not a wizard or an animagus? A ghost? A patronus?"

"Or a vampire?" Luna said closing her eyes.

"I think a patronus could breach my wards." Severus said angry, "But who?"

"Could we try to read the last magic performed on the entrance?" I asked and we walked to the hall.

Severus started to moved his wand in complicated forms and chanting a very old spell. We could see some ghosts of different spells until we saw a horse dancing around a talking darkly.

' _I have your stupid kids! If you'd want to see them, you will go outside and come with me without telling your husband about this.'_

The voice was cold and mad. This was Ginevra Weasley and she was toying with the only thing which could move my love to do something without thinking, our children. I knew she would run after them and now we needed to find her before they would kill her or our babies. I looked at my friends and they were holding each other. I nodded and they split in teams to prepared a war plan. This would not be over until we got her back alive.


	8. Taking my love back

Her Pov

I was tied to a bed with my leg open and I was naked. I wanted to protect my little ones but I couldn't move my hand. I spend the night trying to find a way to scape but it was almost impossible and I was too tired to call Tom at the moment. Bellatrix was angry and wanted to killed me but Ginevra convinced her to torture me before so they were trying to decide what to do with me.

"We need her awake to have her begging for her stupid pawns." Ginevra said and Bellatrix laughed.

"Can you imagine them looking after her everywhere and not knowing where is she?" Bellatrix said and Ronald laughed.

"It could be nice to raped her and put her naked on the middle of Hogsmeade to everybody to see that she is only a whore." Ronald said.

"Would be nice if she was a virgin but this whore is anything by that if the rumors are true." Ginevra said.

"Oh yes, Tom has a very healthy appetite and she was very compliant." Bellatrix said and Ronald growled.

"She was supposed to be mine." He said and he spanked my arse hard. I bite my lip and started to try calling Tom.

"We don't have a lot of time, as soon as she will be awake, she would try to call him." Bellatrix said and Ginevra groaned.

"I have a way to prevent her to call her. this little thing could kill her babies so she will not call him." Ginevra said and I shivered.

Tom Pov

I was pacing around the room as the rest of the band where trying to find a way to find in other parts of the city. I could not understand how this could have happened. We were so happy yesterday and now my love was missing.

' _Tom?'_ I heard her calling me in my soul.

' _Love, where are you?'_ I asked sighing.

' _I don't know love. It looks like a very old house; it seems familiar but I cannot recognize it.'_ She said and I close my eyes.

' _Do you think you can send me a picture?'_ I asked and I saw a old room with dirty chairs and an old looking hearth. She was in a very dirty bed, naked and sprawled as she was ready for a claim. She was shivering and scared for our babies. _'Is the Shrieking Shack. I will try to arrive as soon as possible, try to look scare and asleep as we plan how to save you and how we can catch them.'_

' _I will love.'_ She said and the link broke.

"Everybody, I know where she is." I yelled and everybody came to my side.

"Where is my daughter?" Severus asked.

"The old house." I said and they nodded.

"We need a way to take her and to be able to stop them." Lucius said.

"We need to cast antiapparations wards before we entered the house to prevents them to escape." Albus said.

"The mothers will stay here guarding the kids and preparing everything for her." Remus said and our mates nodded.

"We need to see how to proceed." Blaise said and I nodded.

"I want Blaise, Greg and Vincent to be on the back closing that way out. Albus, Severus and Remus will go to the upper floor to prevent them to hide there. Draco, Lucius and Neville will walk around the house to check from outside help. I will enter alone and if something happens all of you will be able to help me." I said and they nodded.

"Why do you need to go alone?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix wanted to be my dark lady and she will be confused about me coming alone. I could convince her that I would do whatever she would want just to free my love." I said and Severus nodded.

"Be carefully, she is mad and the ginger ones will help her." He said and we heard somebody entering the room and we were confused when the Weasley entered looking ashamed.

"I found this letter in our house and we came to apologize to you." Arthur said. "We were not angry with her but we did not know how to handle this situation better."

"She is like a daughter to us and we want to help." Molly said.

"Molly, you are welcome here. Could you help taking care of the children?" I said and she nodded.

"I will stay with Fleur, Angelina, Katie, Audrey and Sarah. We will help protect the little ones." Molly said.

"We will go with you, just tell us what to do." Arthur said.

"You will help us protecting the house and closing the escape routes." I said and they nodded. "Ok, I want my witch at home soon."

We moved like a team, not talking but following the plan. When we arrived to the shack, I nodded to Lucius and he followed me after he used a charm to make himself invisible. I went near the door and I could feel her soul calling me. I opened the door silently and I entered the house. It was dirty and dark, the smell was horrid and I could hear them talking on the back.

"We need to proceed before she wakes up." The ginger girl said. "If she would be able to call him, we are doomed."

"You are giving him a lot of credit." The red menace said. "He is only a wizard."

"A powerful one, don't forget that, you idiot." Bellatrix said and I stepped into the room making them jumped. "Tom, what are you doing here?"

"I think you have something that belongs to me." I said icily and she growled.

"Did you lost your whore?" The ginger asked.

"I lost my wife." I said and I felt my magic stirring inside me.

"Do you realized that we are three and you are alone?" The Weasley girl asked.

"Well, nothing is what it seems." I said and I felt Lucius searching my love on the others rooms. "We could think that you are stupid enough to attack one of the most powerful couples alive."

"Really? I don't think you could do anything if the whore is not around you." Bellatrix said and I smirked when I felt my love's hand into mine.

"Think again Bella." I said and Sloan appeared next to me making the other scream.

"Oh, nice day love." Sloan said. "We never had the chance to try our power together and I have a nice idea for these three."

"Really, care to share?" I asked smirking.

"No, just help me and you will have a good laugh." Sloan said and I nodded.

I felt her magic searching for mine and mixing together, searching for their target and I saw Bellatrix, Ronald and Ginevra falling into their knees and screaming in pain. Their eyes were closed and I could listen my love muttering a very dark and ancient spell. Some minutes later everything was over and she let my hand go before falling into the ground tired and crying.

"Love, what happened?" I asked confused.

"They were my friends one day and I just punished them in the worst way." She said crying.

"What did you do?" I asked confused.

"They lost their powers, they are weaker than squibs now." She said and they whined in pain.

"We can call the aurors and they can take them to Azkaban." Lucius said sneering at them.

"I will take my love home, she need to rest and to see our babies." I said carry Sloan to our manor where our little ones were already waiting for us.


	9. Games

Tom Pov

I was writing on my desk as Sloan walked around the house, trying to make our little one to get ready to go to Severus house. We were meeting our friend after two weeks of holidays on our manor in Argentina. I found out that my family has a big house on the south near the Andes. It was cold but the little ones enjoyed playing on the snow.

"Tom, I need your help here. Servis is not letting me dress Merope." Sloan said and I sighed.

"Servis." I said harshly and he looked at me shyly. "I thought you promised to let your mother alone when she is taking care of your siblings."

"But I want to be near her." he said putting and I took him on my lap.

"She is not going anywhere." I said and he had tears on his eyes. From all my children, he was the one to take her captivity really bad. He used to have nightmares about her disappearing again so some nights he would appear on our bed. "Just give her some minutes and she will be with you."

"Ok," He said softly and he grinned when Sloan send him a kiss.

"So, are you happy to see you grandfather?" I asked him and he grinned.

"I love grandpa." He said and I smiled at him.

"Love, we are done here." Sloan said and we flood to our friends.

Everybody was on the house. Severus was helping a very tired Sirius, he was expecting a little girl this time, her name was Lyra Walburga. Harry was talking with Draco as he caressed his small belly, he was expecting a second boy, Albus Severus. Remus and Tonks were expecting a boy who would be call Ted. A very tired Minerva was still glaring at poor Albus as she was pregnant of two boys this time, Leo and Pollux. Narcisa was happily caressing Lucius head while the blond man talked to her belly where a boy, Abraxas, was growing inside. The other were on the early stages of their pregnancies, Pansy was pregnant with a boy, Cesar; Daphna was pregnant with a girl, Rose; Astoria was pregnant with a boy, Onyx and Luna was pregnant with a boy, Xeno.

"Welcome my friends." Severus said and Servis ran to his side jumping into his arms. "Little one, did you miss me?"

"A lot grandpa." Servis said hugging his grandfather.

"Good, Tom miss you too and have a lot of thing to tell you, go with the others to your room." Severus said and my children went to the other room. "Now we can eat together and our friends will tell us all about this mysterious house."

"Well, is beautiful and full of mysteries. As you know the lands are almost raw on its beauty and the children were free to do as they wished as we did not have many muggles around. The manor is near a very small wizard city and we could buy everything there." I said.

"The people is so warm and wed love to go to the biggest cities on the country." Sloan said before she started to eat her food.

"Good, after eating the men can go to drink and we will go to our room so our friend can tell us more about her trip." Sirius said smirking and I nodded knowing that they would be talking about me.

An hour later I found myself near the heart with a glass on my hand and listening the latest news from England.

"Lucius, how is work?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Still difficult as the Wizengamot is still rules by old men and women who don't want to change a lot of things." Lucius said and I nodded.

"What about Sirius on the group?" I asked.

"As he got pregnant again, they asked him to come less to be sure about he is healthy." Severus said. "Lucius is alone with some of the Order fellows and is not an easy job."

"I will be taking my sit after the birth of this one." Harry said patting his belly and Draco nodded.

"Me too so we can help father with this. Blaise, Vincent, Greg and Neville will do the same thing." Draco said. "Now how is everything in paradise? I guess that you are calmer now."

"Calmer?" I asked confused.

"Well, not getting it every night." Remus said smirking.

"Why are you so interesting in my sexual life? Is still a mystery for me." I said amused.

"Because you seem to get everything that we are not getting." Blaise said annoyed.

"With a partner that is hot as hell also." Lucius said and I laughed.

"I work hard for that." I said and they shook they hand. "Let me show you"

TR: Love?

SS: Yes love

TR: what are you doing?

SS: looking at my friends eating the Alfajores (Argentinian food)

TR: they loved it?

SS: we need to buy more for them.

TR: no need, I sent an owl this morning.

SS: were you trying to get a reward?

TR: no, I just wanted to be sure that you have your favorite food around.

TR: Especially now that you are carrying my little ones.

TR: Although some appreciation would be welcome.

SS: do you have an idea?

TR: what about letting me have my last idea?

SS: done, Sirius told me to leave the little ones as they were falling sleep and we could go home whenever you want.

TR: if the others don't kill me as they are not happy now.

SS: tell them I will be angry if they hurt you.

TR: they got the idea love. See you in an hour.

SS: bye

"I don't understand how you do this?" Vincent said frowning.

"You just courted her." Greg said and I nodded.

"She loves it so much that she is still receptive to me." I said and they nodded. "Try to find what they like and they will be happy so they will want to reward you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this meeting but I need my husband as I'm very tired." Sloan said and the guys groaned. "Just remember that they are only waiting to be courted again, they feel unattractive now so a little on support would do wonder on your nights."

"Don't tease us like that Sloan." Draco said and she winked at him.

"Just give him a good massage on his back tonight and you are done. Lucius, Cissa needs a feet rub, Luna wants to eat more ice-cream, Pansy wants an afternoon without a baby to take care, Minerva wants a little diner, Astoria and Daphna want to go shopping in Paris alone, Tonks wants to have her wolf on bed again. Have good evening boys." Sloan said taking my hand and leading me to the floo.

We entered our room and she went to the bathroom coming back with our little trunk of treasures. Slowly we acquired a lot of toys and she wanted to experiment as she called it. She took some silky rope and gave it to me before starting to undress. She was soon bare and I led her to our bed, helping her to lean on our bed and starting to tie her to the post. She was smiling softly at me, trusting me as always and this marveled me. She was the owner of my heart and I was lucky to have her love. I took a feather and she started to protest but I casted a silencious and she glared at me.

"No, you told me I would be able to have my way with you so I'm choosing the toy we will use tonight as you did it last night. Do you remember that I had to take two healing potions today?" I asked and she shook her head. "God pet, let's begin."

I moved the feather across his belly and she shivered before starting to silent giggling. I was enjoying at her beautiful laugh even if I could no hear her. I stroke her feet and her sides, I put especial attention on her breasts and I moved the feather around her sides when I couldn't stop and I started to suck and nibble her nipples. I took a vibrating egg and I pushed into her ass and she was squirming softly. I started to lick her fold and I entered her with one of my finger making her jumped before she looked at me begging with her eyes so I settled between her legs and I slammed inside her while cancelling the silence spell.

"Pleas love, harder, I want to feel you hard and deep inside me." She yelled and I moved faster.

"Just let it go love." I yelled as I came hard and she followed me soon. I cuddle against her and she held me as we fell asleep together.

Two days later, our friends came for diner and I was happy to see them smiling for a change. Minerva was smiling at Albus who hold Alba while she ate her diner. The other toddlers were running on the playground and Servis was taking his milk before going to bed. Eventually, our elves took the babies to the nursery and we decided to play a game. Harry propose a muggle game and we formed teams to play this game call risk. I was happy to have my love near me as we decided to conquer all of them and I looked at her telling her silently how to win. She nodded and slowly we put then in a very weak position until we started to attack and they lost very fast. They were looking at us in awe.

"We need to thanks that Sloan was not a dark witch or with you on the same team we would have a Lord and a Lady on the throne." Albus said looking at us.

"Probably, my love is smart and together we have a power that had never been possible; she lightened my soul and saved me from myself." I said and they nodded.

"I think we need to buy Sloan a very big gift." Lucius said and Cissa nodded.

"At the moment with some hours of babysitting so I can sleep, I will very happy." Sloan said and I laughed.

"You are so Slytherin love." I said and she chuckled.

"I learned from the best." She said and we laughed while our elves brought our desert.


	10. Changing

This is near the end, I'm thinking about a last fight before the end.

Tom Pov

Some months later, I was looking at my wife while she held our twin babies, Carina and Salazar. Our friends never understand how I got to name our son like the founder but I told them we made a deal and she lost so I got to choose the boy's name and she found the little girl name. We were very happy and we decided to take some time off to enjoy our big family.

Sloan was having problems this time as the birth was complicated but Poppy told us that she would be ok in some weeks. I was having so much to do even with the elves' help that I did not realize that three weeks passed by until I saw my new babies and they were bigger and more reactive.

Salazar was a beautiful boy with dark hair and light grey eyes, he was very similar to my family ancestors and Sloan found that funny. He was a very smart little guy and was taking my wife heart with his whining and his giggling. Carina was so beautiful as was Merope, she had black hair with equally dark eyes and see to be very similar to her grandfather but with my nose. Severus used to spend time with us when Sirius was busy with their children.

Our friends had they babies too and we did not meet in a long time due to all our work so I invited them to come for a nice lunch and I was giving the details to our head elf. He nodded before telling me that he had everything under control and I heard Severus and Sirius arriving with Tom and Lyra. Some minutes later the rest of the band arrived and the elves took the children away so the parents could relax for an afternoon.

"Thank you for coming by." I said, "We are busy now and we were missing you." I said and Severus nodded.

"Life changed so much on the last years." He said.

"I have news for you." Lucius said, "The guards of Azkaban send a monthly report of our trio. He told me that they were regretting their choices. As they don't have magic anymore, they are the weakest and with the newly social times, they realized what this means."

"What happened?" Sloan asked curious.

"Let's said ant Bella found that she had some of our death eater fellow that wanted to revenge pass deeds and she is now the pet of this group. They are so happy having her and they found a way to forced her to do this without complaining so I think they have a secret around her." Lucius said. "The Weasley girl is having a nice time as she found a protector inside, Mulcifer so it looks like she practically moved in with him so she is escaping problems at the moment. The red menace is another story and he found himself with a very nasty end. He is Fenrier plaything."

"You have to be kidding." Remus said. "What about the full moon?"

"Well, they found out that he was infected some months ago and now they put them in the same content cell for the change and he was fully claimed." Lucius said and we gasped. "He is expecting puppies now."

"What is going to happen with the babies?" Sloan asked and I shook my head, she had a great heart."

"Molly and Arthur are taking the babies with them, after all their parents are not going to see the exterior of Azkaban never again." Lucius said.

"Good, that was enough about the trio. Do you have some news?" Draco asked.

"Not really, we are getting used to have more children in our life." Albus said and Minerva nodded. "Alba is gracious with her brothers and she is helping us a lot."

"Time to go to our room." Sirius said standing up and leading the wives to the other room while we moved to the sitting room.

"So Tom, how is life now?" Blaise asked smirking and I shook my head.

"We are so tired but this will be ok." I said sitting down a nursing my glass. "Sloan had a difficult time at the birth and she is still recovering."

"What happened?" Vincent asked.

"Her magic was off for some minutes and we were afraid that she would lose her control over it. It was changing and the healer did not know how to help her so she is researching now." I said and Severus nodded.

"She asked me some books and I told her to be carefully." Severus said.

"She is carefully but we don't understand this very much." I said. "Is like her magic is still growing and we thought that it was not possible; she would be the most powerful witch alive as she already passes my own power and Albus."

"So, how is life now?" Draco asked smirking.

"I will never understand why is so important to you to know about my sexual life?" I said annoyed and they chuckled.

"I'm to understand that life is getting boring right now?" Lucius asked. "Actually for us is better as our little ones love to spend time together."

"I not complaining but I was busy on the last days." I said shaking my head.

"So no games for our happy one." Blaise said pleased and I groaned.

"Is that I don't like to be the one who is fully shagged every time." I said and they groaned. "I have a woman who is a lot more powerful and strong than me so she is taking advantage in every way possible."

"I don't want to imagine how are you suffering." Greg said annoyed.

"Ok, if you don't want to listen, just stop asking." I said annoyed and they laughed.

"So, you are tired and want a break for all this passion?" Severus asked smirking and I glared at him.

"Stop bothering my husband or I will tell some ideas to your wives." Sloan said irritated and came to me side. "Love, the kids are tired and they went to bed. I will be doing some reading as my friends left with the children."

"They left?" Neville asked.

"We heard you laughing about Tom and they were not happy with you." Sloan said and they groaned. "Now go home and be happy about the quiet nights that you will be having for the next week."

After our friends left, Sloan sat next to me and looked at me shyly. I thought that she would be angry with me but actually she was afraid of my reaction.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize that I was so demanding." She said and I shook my head.

"You are getting use to all this power and this will be better." I said caressing her softly. "I would love to be able to sleep with you without having to make love. To hold you during the night."

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Come, we need to rest and we will feel better tomorrow." I said leading her to our bedroom and preparing for a nice night of cuddling together.

The next morning, I woke up when Sloan entered carrying a big trail full of food while our children carried their toys. Carina and Salazar were moving on their cribs. We sat together in our big bed and we ate while we talked about our day. Life was nice and I loved to spend my summer days enjoying my wife and children.


	11. Note

Hi. my computer just broke. I will come back with more chapters as soon as I can. Sorry


End file.
